Dangerous Living with Monster Girls
by Draagon537
Summary: All he wanted to do was have a peaceful life and do it the easiest way possible but when his parents wanted to teach him a bit of responsibility by signing him up for the Government Interspecies Program Tatsumi (oc) may have gotten more than he could chew. Will he be able to survive with the most dangerous interspecies being dumped on his shoulders. OCxHarem
1. Tentacles?

**Dangerous living with Monster girls**

 **hello everyone to my new story I hope you all enjoy reading it. For those wondering about the harem, there will be a max of 10 but I am aiming for 7 or 8 girls. I have one girl for this chapter and I will allow you lovely people to choose the others.**

 **Harem**

 **Oct (scylla): age 23, height varys with tentacles, bust size 93cm (G), waist 60, hips 84**

 **Possible Harem list (copied measurements from wiki so I can tell the difference between giant and tiny interspecies)**

 **Rachnera (Arachne) age 24, height 6'6, bust 98 (H), waist 55, hips 87**

 **Lala (Dullahan) age22 , height 5'2, bust 85 (F), waist 54, hips 84**

 **Cathyl (Minotaur) age 25, height 7'7, bust size 171 (Q), waist 79, hips 130**

 **Kii (dryad): age 19, height 5'9, bust size 96cm (G), waist 62, hips 89**

 **Ziia: (Troll): age 23, height 12'6, bust size 243 (Troll E), waist 97, hips 143**

 **Minerva: (Mummy): age 26, height 6'2, bust size 103 (H), waist 70, hips 92**

 **Kagura (Oni): age 21, height 6'5, bust size 138 (J), waist 72, hips 107**

 **Irene (Raptor Harpy) age 24, height 5'8, bust size 77 (B), waist 54, hips 78**

 **Yukia (Elder Devil) age 27, height 6'1, bust size 94 (G), waist 59, hips 75**

 **Mizore (Yeti): age 22, height 8'2, bust size 147 (M), waist 76, hips 112**

 **Arachnera (Long Legged Arachne): age 27, height 8'9 (won't be at full height normally), bust 90 (F) waist 73, hips 86**

 **Rukko (Golem): age 26, height 7'9, bust size 161 (O), waist 80, hips 132**

 **ishi (Gargoyle): age 23, height 5'3, bust size 74 (D), waist 67, hips 86**

 **Megumi (Fallen Angel): age 22, height 5'7, bust 79 (E), waist 68, hips 94**

 **Yugao (Purple Slime): age 20, height 5'10, bust 84 (E), waist 70, hips 92 (measurements can be changed at anytime due to being a slime)**

 **Ikaruga (Yokai Spirit): age 24, height 5'9, bust 97 (H), waist 59, hips 100**

 **Disclaimer: Okayado owns this and not me**

"Mmmm" a young woman that only looked about 20 hummed as she looked through many cabinets. "Where did you hide the coffee this time?" the woman kept searching for the coffee she desired. The woman was of an average height but was boosted to 6ft by her high heels, she had a very slim body with the only exceptions being her large bust, wide hips and curvy behind. She had long black hair kept out of her face by a small hair clip and brown eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses.

The woman wore a button up white shirt which was straining to keep her bust hidden but miraculously did so, a larger black business suit which was still slightly strained and a black tie around the shirt collar. She had black high heels on, dark see through stockings and a short mini skirt which barely made it around her hips while just low enough to be considered modest... maybe.

"You already raided my coffee once Ms Smith, you are not doing it again" a man stated a bit uncomfortable as his eyes were locked on the woman's behind as her mini skirt lifted up to half way up her hips exposing her black thong as she stretched up looking through all the shelves. The man was slightly taller than the woman in heels but still came in at 6ft, he had a very lean body with muscles that were partially hidden by his clothes. He had spiky short black hair with a purplish tint and jade green eyes.

The man wore a baggy white shirt with an orange zip up hoodie which was left unzipped with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Black jeans that were baggy enough to give freedom of movement and smart trainers.

Ms Smith sighed climbing on top of a counter to see if any coffee was on top but comedic tears rolled down her cheeks before her eyes sparkled. "I have found it" Smith had turned her head to see the coffee sitting on a high shelf with nothing under it. Tatsumi crossed his arms "you are not getting that coffee, I placed it up there especially so... you couldn't... get...it" his eye twitched as Ms smith was sipping coffee from one of his cups and was already sitting cross legged on a chair.

"Hm this coffee tastes even better than it usually does Tatsumi" Ms Smith took another sip of coffee. "So how is the transfer going? Giving you a slightly dangerous one wasn't too much was it?"

"She's no trouble at all" Tatsumi sweat dropped remembering his morning.

(Flash back)

"Mmmm don't get... up yet until I... tell you to" Tatsumi looked down his body to instead see a woman with blueish purple skin and octopus like eyes hugging his body like a pillow. She wore a loose cloak which had slipped off her body during her sleep, leaving her only wearing a micro slingshot bikini. He gulped feeling her grip on him tighten "Shhh we Scylla like to *yawn* sleep in". Her head snuggled into his chest as her tentacle legs started to slither around him right as she fell back to sleep

"Oct can you please get up or move over" he whispered trying not to startle her in case she crushes him in her surprise but she was unmoving. "Oct" Tatsumi blushed as one of Octs tentacles knocked her own bikini off her breasts as it made it's way around his shoulder

"Uhh be quiet... now" Oct mumbled still asleep but started to pull Tatsumi down. "aaah" she hummed as her head laid comfortably on the pillow.

"Mmmfht" Tatsumi squirmed in his new position, his whole head swallowed up in the valley of her breasts. 'No air in here... can't breath' he tapped all around Oct's body trying to find a good place to roll her over. 'Need air now' he gulped as he grabbed her breasts to push them aside to try and get air between them but her body's natural slime prevented him from properly gripping them.

"Tatsu!" Oct moaned out dreamily as he continued to squeeze, pull and play with her breasts. "They're sensitive, not so rough" her arms and tentacles locked around him like a vice before she rolled over keeping his head in her bust not noticing him turning purple. "Oh Tatsumi... aah... it's too much" she squeezed tighter as he accidentally pinched her nipple "I'm coming".

Tatsumi jolted up as Oct's grip loosened "a-air... fresh air". he looked down at the Scylla, sighing in relief noticing she had a very satisfied look on her face. "Mornin' Oct"

"Good morning... eh Tatsu" she pause looking at him noticing how breathless he was. "Are you okay?" Oct leaned over to him with a slight blush not caring in the slightest her assets were out in the open... well not in front of him.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay, j-just um... cover up down there" Tatsumi turned his head with a large blush but couldn't help but look out the corner of his eye.

Oct put a finger to her lips "you go bare chested so what's the difference if I do". She giggled as she bounced a little to see the flustered look on Tatsumi's face as _they_ jiggled. "Fine, fine don't give me that look, here..." her tentacles wrapped him pulling him against her. "Are they covered enough for you" she whispered into his ear as her breasts were mostly hidden in their sandwiched bodies.

(Flash back end)

"Yeah she is a bit clingy with... her tentacles but she really is no trouble" Tatsumi scratched the back of his head. "I don't get why she is in the dangerous list of species".

"Well even if she is really nice accidents may still occur" Ms Smith took another sip of coffee. "Scylla do have incredible strength, the human skeleton won't manage to hold out for very long against that kind of pressure... if she starts to squeeze you too tight be sure to tell her quickly".

Tatsumi shrugged "Oct knows when she is holding me too tight but it's something I would've liked to have known beforehand". Ms Smith nearly choked on her coffee as she felt blame coming onto her. "I don't mind Oct at all and I would invite her to be my guest anytime but Ms Smith, I wasn't signed up for the government program so I would appreciate it if you told me first".

"Oh that..." she took a sigh of relief knowing how to remove the blame. "You do realise it was your parents that signed you up before you turned 18 since you had no financial way of supporting yourself, so they signed you up for this". Ms Smith held her cup up "Refill please... anyway since we cover all your taxes and give you a small wage they thought it was perfect, they rushed the form and never completed it so dangerous species can't live with you... too late now anyway".

"I'm glad about that" he smiled. "I wouldn't have become friends with Oct if Mum and Dad did".

"Kyaa" Ms Smith took a deep breath guessing what was about to happen Tatsumi on the other hand surprisingly didn't have a clue what was about to happen. "Tatsu do you mean that?" Oct squirmed in excitement, now wearing her water proof cloak as she leaped on Tatsumi giving him an octopus hug which was the same as a bear hug except the hug-gee is suffocated in the hugger's assets as tentacles continue to wrap round the hugger's assets like an extremely small bra. "So you really like me then".

"I see how he meant he couldn't tell her then" Ms Smith mumbled to herself impressed with how Tatsumi managed to continue standing. "Okay Oct I think Tatsu needs a break for air" Oct twitched at Ms Smith using her personal nickname for Tatsumi but regardless unwrapped themselves and she slithered off him. Tatsumi rolled his neck cracking it with slightly heavy breaths "now if I could finish the little chat of why I am here, I want to know if you would like to be the host of another interspecies guest, of course both of you need to agree".

"I don't mind at all as long as they keep their tentacles off _my_ Tatsu" she pouted in thought.

Ms Smith chuckled "oh I can guarantee that". 'Well it's not a lie she doesn't have tentacles'.

"Personally it's no problem however there is a problem with the house size" Tatsumi sighed. "I mean if we have another Oct's size, there isn't going to be a lot of room".

"Don't you worry I'll sort this house out, I just need you to sign these" Ms Smith took out two forms already prepared to give them to Tatsumi.

"Hm" Tatsumi hummed "why have you given me two different forms". He looked over to see the agent sweating "you want me to host three in total?"

"You didn't have to sneak like that you know" Oct crossed her arms under her bust. "Tatsu's not the kind of person to deny anyone who would like to stay here". Oct smiled thinking about her time in the house "don't you dare try to sneak two forms..." She slammed her palm on the table "give us three forms for interspecies as dangerous as you want, we don't mind if others are scared of them we will treat them as family... no matter what Tatsu will be able to handle it with his big heart".

"If you are so willing how about instead of three, we make it four" Ms Smith egged on Oct's passion.

"Yeah right, WE will take ten... no make that one hund... mmft" Oct started before Tatsumi covered her mouth with his hand.

"Calm down Oct that's too much for one house and if I had to take care of that many I might not be able to see you as much" Tatsumi pulled her away from Ms Smith to whisper loudly.

"Hm..." Oct scratched her chin in thought. "We will just take the two forms and what type of interspecies are we getting".

Ms Smith sighed in defeat as she lost the chance to remove a lot of work off her shoulders. "Well considering Tatsumi seems to be handling well with large strong interspecies at least one of them should be one of those type as for the other depending on Tatsu's willingness to take in the more intense ones".

"By intense, you mean the dangerous interspecies right?" Tatsumi asked

Pushing up her sunglasses, Ms Smith lost some of her smile. "Yes but when I say intense I mean more than dangerous interspecies, I am referring to those who are physically dangerous and have an attitude problem which conflicts with their hosts". She pulled out a pen "the intense guests are most full of those who have been abandoned, received abuse, etc. for that reason I can only set you up with one until they have resolved their issues".

"Can you hurry up, Tatsu promised me we would go on a trip down town" Oct moaned.

"Okay, Okay" Tatsumi chuckled as he quickly signed the forms.

"Come on I'm getting bored" Oct tugged on his sleeve.

"He's signed Oct" Ms Smith picked up the two forms. "I will bring them round in a couple of days, in the meantime enjoy your little date" she smirked as Tatsumi blushed which only deepened as Oct wrapped her tentacles around him gently.

(1 hour later)

"Slow down we don't need to rush" Tatsumi spoke as he was dragged through the town street.

"But there is so much more to see" Oct smiled brightly as she held onto his arm securely but gazed around her with a look of slight hurt and a lot of annoyance. Hurt due to people staring at her and looking disgusted either at her appearance or how she and her Tatsu were going down the street together. But her annoyance was much worse as all who weren't disgusted were just staring at her, to be more specific, her curves, every movement she made she could see their eyes following.

"Just stay close to me " Tatsumi walked faster until he was in front of her. Oct nodded slithering directly behind him which she was glad for, he knew her troubles of being a Scylla. Being a sea creature that could go on land, she produced a lot of slime even more than mermaids, due to that any clothes not waterproof went see through and sticky. While waterproof clothing seemed a good choice it did not work out if she buttoned or zipped it up due to how the temperature rapidly increased especially for a sea creature which was why her waterproof cloak was always open at the front.

"Thanks Tatsu... can we go in there?" Oct pointed to the nearest shop wanting to escape the crowd.

"Sure..." Tatsumi rubbed her shoulder to try and sooth her. "Let's just... um Oct t-this is a... a lingerie s-shop".

"aaaah I wonder if they have any waterproof ones" Oct clasped her hands together in wonder forgetting all about the stares.

"I will wait outside then" Tatsumi turned on the ball of his heel a sped walked towards the exit but he was grabbed by a slithering limb

"Wait Miia/Oct I don't know anything about lingerie so..." two voices yelled out in an embarrassed panic before they stopped mid sentence and looked towards the other voice. "Huh?" both looked blankly at each other before Tatsumi noticed around his waist was a giant snake tail while Oct's tentacle was around the other guy's waist.

"Hi I'm Kimihito" the guy introduced himself while holding his hand out.

Tatsumi grabbed his hand and shook it "names Tatsumi, nice to meet you".

Meanwhile... "Oh sorry Miia, I didn't mean to pick him up" Oct rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"No, no it was my fault I should've looked when trying to pick up darling... here" Miia bowed an apology handing Tatsumi over to one of Oct's tentacles so Oct could give her Kimihito in her tail. "Are you here to see the underwear for interspecies too".

"mhmt" Oct nodded. "I was hoping I could get a waterproof one so my slime doesn't mess it up, how about you".

"It has to be cute and... sexy for you know who" Miia whispered the last part as both went into giggles.

"Tatsu/Darling help us put on some lingerie..." their giggles became crazy laughter as both males disappeared in the shadow of their guest.

"Run" Tatsumi stated.

"But they are lifting us off the ground" Kimihito sweat dropped.

"Shame that... ooh titties" Tatsumi gulped as Oct pulled him into her body while her tentacles began to tighten around him.

"There, there" Oct patted his head as she moved around the shop using her other tentacles with no trouble holding him while Tatsumi could only look around in his constricted state and there wasn't much he could see with his face against her body. "I'll see you two later" Oct gave a short wave to Miia and Kimihito which was returned except the former's wave was more over the top. "Aaah so cuuute" Tatsumi heard her squeal as he felt her rush over the shop. He sighed poking her arm to get her attention "I'll let you out in a minute your not allowed to see until I put them on".

"Huh" Tatsumi rolled his shoulders feeling the tentacles sliding off him. "Fresh air we meet again" he celebrated but stopped when he noticed Oct's new clothing.

"What do you think?" Oct gave a smug smile knowing how dazed he was. "Well..." she put her arms behind her head and puffed out her chest.

"It's really... amazing" he gulped as his jaw hanged. 'It's mostly string' Tatsumi thought as Oct wore a white bikini which main consisted of string straps and two thumb sized pads covering her nipples and a slightly thicker string strap to cover her lower private area.

"T-Tatsu... how could you?" Oct covered her face as she blushed. "You really are a naughty boy" her hands slipped down her face opening her mouth as she licked her lips. "Are you planning on doing something to me with that" Oct showed her teeth like a predator.

"What are you..? No I'm not planning on doing anything" Tatsumi wondered before he looked down. "It's not what it looks like" he waved his hands flustered.

"Oh I think it is" four of Oct's tentacles grabbed each of Tatsumi's limbs and pinned him against the wall. "Changing rooms are very quiet don't you think, so private..." drool started to drip of her tongue. "So if something were to happen, nobody would notice... right" Oct pulled Tatsumi's shirt over his head after throwing his hoodie to the floor.

"Wait Oct isn't this a bit..." Tatsumi started but froze as she undid the top of her bikini.

She giggled in amusement "always so embarrassed but I admit even I'm a bit embarrassed doing this". Oct pressed her body against his until their faces were only a couple of inches apart "I know it's weird especially since we are different species but... please take my ink".

"Your... ink?" Tatsumi asked but got no further as Oct shoved her breast in his mouth before ink filled his mouth and shot down his throat like a forceful breast feeding.

"You see we Scylla have a tradition of feeding our ink to our... partner when our ink sack becomes full" Oct moaned out. "Our ink is very nutritious and if someone drinks an Scylla's ink then... it's basically the same as an engagement in your culture and shows your desire for the Scylla and the bond between the two, then the drinker of the ink has to ask every female relative for permission by drinking their ink and so on". Oct removed her left breast from his mouth then put in her right one and started the process again. "It's also customary for the drinker to have to impregnate all of the scylla's relatives of proper age and have no relationship, but I am not too fond of that custom because it seems weird, not to mention you have to continue to impregnate the relatives until they find a relationship of their own". Oct pulled her body back as she finished giving him her ink "it's meant to be some relationship practice but I've never done it since my relatives are all single".

"Um will I have to do that?" he spoke nervously.

"Maybe..." she moved her head and nibbled on his ear. "I highly doubt you would manage my 80 single relatives of age though, it's not like I am going to give you a rough time or anything" Oct giggled in her sarcasm as she held his boxers in her hand.

"Uh oh" Tatsumi squirmed as he was enveloped by her body.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and remember if you have a certain choice to pick your harem members.**

 **Drag out**


	2. Double Trouble

**Dangerous Living with Monster Girls**

 **Hello everybody, I am glad you enjoyed last chapter and my choice to start off with Oct, and I can officially say I have chosen 3 girls harem although not all are necessary in this chapter etc.**

 **Now I have been getting suggestions for other monster girls in the harem and thinking about it. If you want me to put in an OC creature of your choice, please give a small description (doesn't have to be detailed).**

 **Harem results when I began writing:**

 **(Dullahan) Lala: 5**

 **(Arachne) Rachnera: 5**

 **(Purple Slime)Yugao: 4**

 **(Raptor Harpy) Irene: 3**

 **(Dryad)Kii: 4**

 **(Mummy) Minerva: 5**

 **(Yokai Spirit) Ikaruga: 2**

 **(Troll) Ziia: 3**

 **(Minotaur) Cathyl: 5**

 **(Oni) Kagura: 3**

 **(Long Legged Arachne) Arachnera: 1**

 **(Elder Devil) Yukia: 5**

 **(Fallen Angel) Megumi: 3**

 **(Golem) Rukko: 1**

 **Rest: 0**

"Aaah Tatsu" Oct squirmed.

"Oct calm down, isn't this what you wanted" Tatsumi questioned as her pushed into her.

"It's just that... you're hitting the sweet spot" Oct moaned.

"Really how about this" Tatsumi moved rougher as Oct drooled into the bed. "Wait Oct don't wrap your tentacles around me like that"

"B-but if you do it so hard, I-I can't control myself" Oct tightened her tentacles around him.

"O-Oct... too tight" Tatsumi grabbed her sides and ran his fingers down her sides.

"Bfftahaha" Oct burst out laughing. "S-stop it... that tickles ahaha" as her tentacles jumped accidentally throwing Tatsumi out the window. "Tatsu... TATSU!" Oct leaped to the window to see if he was alright.

"My, my so it was you who threw this man at us" a woman at least 6ft with a milk chocolate complexion stared up at Oct. The woman had flowing green hair with a dark purple curled horn at the sides of her head, she stood with a very slim figure for her height which held large curves. The clothes she wore was that of royalty as she was wearing a elegant red dress which didn't cover her back and had a slit in areas including bust and right leg to show off skin, with high heels to top off her look. "How rude... throwing someone to the devil, how remarkably sinful" the woman smiled with a slight glee.

"You dare to throw this slab of meat at me, don't you know who I am" a second woman slightly taller than the first spoke pissed being the one hit by Tatsumi's body, if her holding him up was any indication. She had a pale sandy complexion which contrasted with her long black hair and a slightly bulkier body than the everyday person. She wore a halter top completely made out of bandages which stopped halfway down her bust, makeshift one left legged pants made up of bandages leaving her right leg bare. To top it off she had little gold clippers to style her hair and gold bands around her wrists and ankles. "For throwing this thing at me, I will have to show you your place slave then..."

"*cough* excuse me ladies but we aren't here to fight" Ms Smith crossed her arms. "We're here to have a nice learning experience... right? Yukia... Minerva..."

"Why of course" the horned woman turned to the agent. "Me and Minerva are well behaved individuals after all" the now presumed Yukia spoke in sweet monotone. Minerva grumbled dropping Tatsumi on the ground but said nothing.

'Phew that was a close one, I don't want to imagine what would've happened if I hit the ground' Tatsumi sighed in relief. "Hi Ms Smith" he stood up brushing himself off "what are you doing here?"

"Did you forget I was bringing you two home-stays today" Ms Smith pushed up her sunglasses.

Tatsumi's eye twitched pulling the coffee addict by her shoulders "you said a couple of days not the next morning". Yukia giggled as the two whispered loudly "the house hasn't even been renovated for them to have their own rooms".

Ms Smith fake coughed ignoring Tatsumi. "Well Tatsu, these are your two new house mates... the smily horned one is Yukia, an elder devil and the stuck up one is Minerva, a Mummy".

Regaining his composure, Tatsumi put his hand out "it's nice to meet you two I hope we will get along".

"Hello sweetie" Yukia hummed "shouldn't you put out both hands". Tatsumi squinted his head slightly before doing what she asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you too" Yukia bowed down filling his palms with her assets before standing up straight.

"W-whoa what was that about?" Tatsumi jumped back flustered.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Yukia continued to smile. "Were you not holding your hands out to hold my breasts so I don't fall over unbalanced due to their weight" her smile dropped.

"No I was... ahh" Tatsumi started but Ms Smith stomped on his foot.

"Don't correct her" she whispered quietly into his ear. "Never correct an elder devil until you have a close relationship, they are difficult to get along with when they are angry or wrong... she's the dangerous one of the two so just be cool".

"Well yes I-I was holding my hands out to hold your breasts... I was just worried because they are quite big and um".

Yukia's smile returned "I know they are a bit heavy, carrying 60 pounds everywhere is a bit much".

'60 pounds... is she serious, no probably got mixed up measurements or is exaggerating' Tatsumi nodded turning to Minerva.

Minerva sneered "you are not worthy to touch me in any way, for that matter you will not touch my stuff either unless I tell you to fetch something".

"Taaaaatttssssuuuuuu!" a shadow blocked out the sun for Minerva as a large object landed on her, knocking both her and the object unconscious.

"Oct? Did you just dive out of the window?" Tatsumi face palmed while Yukia poked the two that were unconscious.

"Tatsu this would be a good time to tell you about the dangers" Ms Smith stated cross armed. "Minerva is not so dangerous but her attitude is the only main problem, mummies are like average Olympic athletes of every sport but act like pharaohs and treat basically anyone like their slave". "Yukia is highly dangerous however, elder devil's bodies are extremely dense and have sharp teeth and nails but what's different about Yukia is a martial arts expert and thus too strong for you". Ms Smith chuckled at his misfortune "so Tatsumi... Tatsumi"

"Mmft ahh Yukia what are yo-mmft" Tatsumi froze as Yukia pressed her body against his.

"Well sweetie, your the first male I have seen in my life so I am interested in how our bodies are different and..." Yukia giggled. "It's funny how you react to my body" he gulped as she began to grind roughly against him. "even if there is no male devil's and although there is many human males, I feel grrr..." she growled playfully. "I don't want this feeling to stop and I want your little cute face permanently inserted into my mind".

Ms Smith smirked 'elder devils... not that dangerous just incredibly horny with select tastes such as indecisiveness, immaturity and afraid or embarrassed of any kind of sexual interaction. It's not like I could hand her to most other host families because most of them have children'. She shook her head imagining Yukia being part of a child's first erection and loss of virginity 'no even elder devils have limits but there are myths of them taking children'.

"Yukia p-please..." Tatsumi begged her to stop grinding against him but ignored him and moved her lips closer to his.

"Hiiaaah" Oct tackled Tatsumi and Yukia to the ground. "Tatsu is my Tatsu leave him alone" Oct held Tatsumi defensively in her bust.

"No sweetie is my cutie" Yukia pushed Oct off him then grabbed Tatsumi the same way.

"He is just my slave" Minerva shouted.

"Shut it" Oct grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at the mummy. "And you leave Tatsu alone... huh?" both looked down not finding Tatsumi in either of their hands.

"W-What are you doing?" Minerva moaned.

Tatsumi's eyes widened as his face was sandwiched against her crotch while his hands sunk into her large breasts. "Ahhh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he jumped in shock, squeezing her. "Really I'm so sorry" Tatsumi tried to get off her but found himself tangled in her bandages leading to her being squeezed more.

"So is that it Tatsu..." Oct's eyes turned an evil red.

"Are our breasts not good enough for you? Is that why you are clinging to Ms Minerva" Yukia cracked her knuckles.

"No I uh I... *fake cough* you all have amazing breasts, Oct yours are incredibly soft softer than any pillow in the world, Yukia yours are so firm it's like their sculpted pieces of art and Minerva despite them being so big they never lost their shape and suit you perfectly" Tatsumi ended breathless.

"Heh perv talking about our breasts like that" Yukia giggled. 'Pieces of art eh? Looks like I will need a sculpture to _make_ sure they are taking _care_ of''.

"If they are so soft I can be your pillow at night" Oct winked as her tentacle tugged at him to move closer. 'Although unlike a pillow, there will be more than just sleep hehe'

"So you like them big and curvy do you little pervert?" Minerva huffed in her usual angered tone. 'Urg he dared to touch me, what gives him the right?'

(Time skip)

"I can't believe you're forcing me to go out for a long walk in the park right after I travelled miles" Minerva grumbled. "And you are not giving me enough walking space" she directed at Yukia.

"Mmm dear it was a ten minute car journey" Yukia smiled. "And if you want a bit of walking space why don't you stop walking next to sweetie?"

"Don't tell me where to walk, I am just following the interspecies law" Minerva turned her head away from the elder devil.

Tatsumi sweat dropped as Minerva and Yukia sandwiched him as they walked. "You both don't have to walk so close to me" Minerva gave him a glare and pulled his arm around her waist while pulling herself in closer as Yukia did the same except with a smile. Tatsumi sighed 'at least Oct isn't arguing right now' he thought as Oct hummed asleep as her tentacles held her onto his back like a sleeping child would do.

"Eww look at that".

"Oh my god look at how they cling to him"

The three glared at the owners of the voices while Oct began to wake up. "Oh man look at cow tits over there" a couple of average ugly thugs with a dirty blonde haired man and woman in their twenties being the main antagonizers.

"Careful big tits is a mummy, probably rotten inside with bugs in their" Minerva clenched her fist and started to shake in anger.

"Look there is a horny one too, a big slut no doubt"

"Wouldn't mind fucking that body for hours" Yukia frowned but otherwise showed no other outside emotions.

"Eww that slimy bitch is a no-no"

"I know who would even want to touch something like her"

"Oi, oi her tits ain't bad though" Oct dropped of Tatsumi her tentacles smacked down on the ground leaving cracks. "Lets have a little squeeze boys, they're too big for one".

"That's going to far asshole" Tatsumi shouted giving the guy that approached a hard right jab on the nose, knocking him down.

"Hey bastard what you think you are doing?" another thug jogged at Tatsumi, not being able to run due to his weight.

"That is exactly what I am asking you" Tatsumi left hooked the thug but the guy only stumbled back slightly.

"Fucking kid" the overweight thug rubbed his cheek where he was hit. "Come on let's teach him a... oh holy shit I'm getting the hell outta here".

"Who the hell... *snap* are you calling a slimy bitch huh?" Tatsumi turned to see Oct had snapped while literally snapping a couple of trees like twigs with her tentacles.

"Where the hell is this slut you were talking about eh?" Yukia bared her spear like teeth as a pair of demonic bat wings extended from hiding behind the wide straps of her dress. "Answer me scum" she slammed her foot onto the ground creating a crater and a miniature earthquake for those nearby, tripping the thugs up.

"Damn peasants, you dare to insult nobility" Minerva grabbed a tree that had been snapped by Oct and tossed it in front of the thugs blocking their path.

Gulping in amazement Tatsumi shivered at the three's strength. 'Incredible I knew they were stronger than humans but seeing such strength in person is just...' cold sweat dripped from his forehead. "Wait hold on" he rushed towards them putting his hands around their waists and tried to pull them back away from the thugs. "You girls have to stop or you will be deported". Hearing growling Tatsumi jumped back and falling down scared which inevitably saved him from experiencing two bone breaking backhand/claw from Minerva and Yukia respectfully then the boiling ink Oct spat out over his head.

"Ah Tatsu" Oct broke out of her rage. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry... I'm so sorry" she dived on him with her face against his chest. "I can't believe I did that" the Scylla sobbed into his shirt.

"Sweetie I didn't mean it I swear if I had known it was you then I... wouldn't have" Yukia kneeled beside him rubbing his arm and shoulder gently.

"I can't believe I lost control so easily" Minerva gritted her teeth. "My apologies sl... treasure" she crouched down putting her head to the floor. "I do not deserve to share your house after my behaviour, I will leave as soon as possible".

"Please... you don't have to say sorry to me girls" Tatsumi scratched the back of his head. "I don't mind if your dangerous, get angry or whatever, I just don't want you to get deported after you girls just got here". He sat up moving Oct from her position lightly "I mean I am so used to you girls now with all your hugs Oct, your sweet curiosity Yukia, and your cute stand-off attitude Minerva".

"Wait sweetie does that mean you will..." Yukia wondered.

"Yeah I will take you all into my house" Tatsumi put a hand to his mouth. "*fake cough* we're all a family after all, right?"

Oct jumped slightly from her position giving him a octopus hug "right we are a close family especially you and me".

"In families..." Minerva pulled Tatsumi from Oct's suffocating hug and put him in her own one. "they don't hold each other that closely except for the two adults, isn't that right my treasure" she asked Tatsumi but he couldn't answer properly between her breasts.

"Oops I seem to have caught Sweetie for myself" Yukia stole Tatsumi from Minerva's clutches using her wings to hover in the air and pick him up. "You two are getting ahead of yourselves giving him those hugs, oh and Minerva _my treasure_ is it now not _my slave_ how scandalous".

"Falling... falling..." Tatsumi scrambled to hold on to Yukia as she flew higher not hearing him. "Yukia" he shouted gaining her attention as she accidentally dropped him.

"Sweetie!" Yukia crossed her legs just managing to catch his head between her legs. "Hm ah S-sweetie don't breath so heavily, it's a sensitive area" she moaned biting her thumb to concentrate on flying.

"Oh no you don't, treasure doesn't want to smell your stinky panties" Minerva leaped into the air grabbing Yukia's waist and wrapping her legs around his chest.

"He wants to smell me and only me" Oct pounced body slamming into all three in the air as well as herself into the ground.

(Later)

"Owie that hurt" Tatsumi blinked sitting up. "What happened? Ouch" Tatsumi seethed slightly looking at his hands which were bandaged.

"Oh don't remember" Tatsumi turned to a sipping noise "you must have fallen unconscious before you knew what happened".

"Ms Smith? Why are you here?" Tatsumi stretched slightly wincing with the small amount of pain. "and where are the girls?"

Taking another sip of coffee, her glasses fell slightly showing her eyes "the girls are over there". She pointed to the half open door where the three of them were peeking their heads out. "And I was here putting those bandages on you and teaching these girls some restraint and until they learn to control their strength they can forget about any intimate relationship with you".

"I see" Tatsumi nodded in understanding. "Thank you for everything Ms Smith".

"Well I am not the only one you should thank" Ms Smith indulged herself in her coffee.

"Yes I am the one who brought you here and made those bandages for you honey" Tatsumi shivered as he felt a quiet silky voice in his ear. "What's wrong are you struggling to turn your head" a armoured claw like hand caressed his cheek. "What's wrong honey" Tatsumi tried to turn his head but her hand stopped him, looking out the corners of his eyes he saw giant spider legs at both sides of him as two human legs which looked to be armoured sneaked onto his shoulders until her pelvis was on the back of his head.

'Soft? So soft' Tatsumi melted back into her thighs looking up at who they belonged to. "Thank you for these" he held up his hands. "Who are you? I'm Ta-".

"Shh honey, you can call me Rachnera but Rachnee is better"

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	3. Pervy Time

**Dangerous Living with Monster Girls**

 **Sorry for the wait everyone I have had some important stuff going on so I have had less time to write. Also this chapter may be a bit shorter but I just want to let you know I am still going to update this story.**

 **Harem:**

 **Oct (scylla): age 23, height varies with tentacles, bust 93 (G), waist 60, hips 84**

 **Rachnera (Arachne) age 24, height 6'6, bust 98 (H), waist 55, hips 87**

 **Lala (Dullahan) age22 , height 5'2, bust 85 (F), waist 54, hips 84**

 **Cathyl (Minotaur) age 25, height 7'7, bust size 171 (Q), waist 79, hips 130**

 **Kii (dryad): age 19, height 5'9, bust size 96cm (G), waist 62, hips 89**

 **Minerva: (Mummy): age 26, height 6'2, bust size 103 (H), waist 70, hips 92**

 **Yukia (Elder Devil) age 27, height 6'1, bust size 94 (G), waist 59, hips 75**

 **Yugao (Purple Slime): age 20, height 5'10, bust 84 (E), waist 70, hips 92 (measurements can be changed at anytime due to being a slime)**

 **Aki (Cyborg): age 21, height 5'11, bust 78 (D), waist 60, hips 89**

 **Ayako (Dragon): age 23, height 14'3, bust 302 (M), waist 154, hips 242**

 **Mikoku (Apophis): age 24, height 6'8, bust 139 (K), waist 84, hips 106**

"So Rachnee ahh" Tatsumi squirmed as Rachnera's thighs squeezed his face as she adjusted how she sat, bending over him so they could see into each others eyes.

"Aww Honey" Rachnera giggled into her claw like hand. "Aren't you innocent getting flustered like that" she moved further forward her spider legs lifting her off his shoulders. "Pervert hehe"

"Ehh!" Tatsumi let out but a finger was pressed against his lips.

"Calm down Honey" Rachnera leaned her face close to his. "I am quite perverted as well" she whispered smoothly into his ear. Giving the other home stays a quick glance she licked her lips.

'Oh Kami is she getting closer to me' Tatsumi sweated. "So Rachnee um..." Rachnera hummed waiting for him to finish. "You're very cute" he splurged out.

"Aaaaahhhhhh I can't take it any more" Oct slithered over nudging Rachnera over a small bit but enough for her to take Rachnera's spot in front of her Tatsu. "Tatsu is my uh... eh..." Oct opened her arms for a hug but stopped, she dropped her arms by her side and looked away fidgety.

Tatsumi sighed "Oct... if you want to hug me, you can hug me".

"But I might hurt you again" Oct shook her head. "I won't do that again".

"It's fine you can hug me to your hearts content but there is one rule and that goes for all of you, one at a time unless I say so". Tatsumi crossed his arms "I am not a doll you can play with after all."

"I know but I just thought you wouldn't like a Scylla like me unless I..." Oct swayed nervously.

Tatsumi patted her head against his chest mirroring Oct's usual hugs. "Just be yourself that's why I like you" steam rose from Oct's head as her blue skin went to an embarrassed purple. "Oct, you okay?" Tatsumi blinked at how worked up she was becoming. 'Uh oh was it because I hugged her like this, I read Scylla hold the ones they like against their chest, it doesn't go the other way right?'

"Tatsu" Oct stood up to her taller height using her tentacles which towered over him. "Tell me something..." her lips smashed down on his, Oct eye _smirked_ as she held the side of his head with her hands while her tentacles explored through his shirt. After a couple of minutes, Oct separated lips with him but a mix of saliva and ink still connected their tongues... "how do I taste?"

'Kami what do I say, her ink is so addictive it's amazing how delicious it is although the ink in her mouth is nothing compared to the ink in-' Tatsumi took a quick glance down to her bust. 'No come on Tatsumi, get your head out of the gutters'. He shook his head slightly "well you taste wonderful but you are a bit sloppy when it comes to the kissing".

"Well you can help me with kissing better can't you". Oct closed her eyes as their lips connected again or that's what she expected but someone had began tugging her back. "Huh what's the big idea, didn't you hear what MY Tatsu said about one at a time".

"Too bad times up" Minerva dragged Oct of him. "Now it's my turn" Minerva declared before she fell over.

"Nooooo it's still my turn" Oct moaned as they comically fought in a dust cloud.

Tatsumi sighed looking at Ms Smith whose sunglasses had slipped down slightly showing her hazel eyes. She simply gave him a thumbs up holding out her phone which had giant text saying 1 down 3 to go 'what is she playing at, isn't she meant to keep order'. Tatsumi glanced to the side to see Yukia smiling with hidden intentions 'I have to give them equal treatment or there is going to be chaos'. He stepped over to the Elder Devil with a hum. 'The interspecies handbook stated Elder Devils are very straight forward and rough when it comes to intimate contact of any level, that description fits Yukia a lot when I think about it with all her... grinding'. Tatsumi nearly slapped himself in the face about what he was just going to do 'no I have to do this, they have been giving me affection without any real response, I am going to give them all a response'.

"Hello sweetie" Yukia closed the gap between them to whisper in his ear. "Well aren't you going to give me a little hug too".

"Nope because you are not the type of girl to be happy with a small hug" Tatsumi snaked his arms around her waist with his hands stopping when they grabbed a firm behind. "Is this more to your liking?" he whispered as he sandwiched their bodies together.

"Mmmhmm I like, I like" Yukia wrapped her arms around his chest to tighten them together. "You know how strong I am right, just tell me if I am too rough". Tatsumi smiled as he started to rub against her "but in exchange for not going too rough" she licked her lips.

"Well... aren't you a greedy girl asking for all this" Tatsumi grinned outwardly. 'Crap, what actually am I doing today, why is all of this happening' he gulped before he locked lips with the Devil. 'What did my parents sign me up for? Making out with these girls with _measurements_ that make humans look like children, did they really sign me up with this because I had never gone out with a girl before aaahhhh'. Tatsumi screamed internally as Yukia held on to him tighter leading them to fall down on the long couch still grinding. 'No, no, no this is bad too much' Tatsumi groaned squeezing her behind 'she is doing it to roughly so was Oct but I can't stop them, why?'

Yukia's bat wings stretched out as she stopped her kiss and sat up straddling his hips. "Oh sweetie you never told me you were such a good kisser" she rubbed her lips with one finger unknowingly sending a mass amount of pheromones in the room creating a powerful aphrodisiac. "Let's have another try" Yukia bit her lip in anticipation.

"It's my turn now you greed bat" Minerva shoulder barged Yukia sending her through the brick wall. "Now treasure you are... mine" Minerva drooled her mind in a daze not being used to such a strong aphrodisiac. "What, where the hell did you go treasure?" Minerva yelled before turning to Oct and Yukia. "It was you wasn't it?" the sclera of her eyes turned an undead grey "where did you hide him?"

"You blame me" Yukia's wing sprouted widely casting a shadow. "It is clearly you that stole him" she pointed at Oct.

"Me? ME!" Oct raised her tentacles around her. "Does it look like I have my Tatsu and he is mine so what does it matter if you have him, he should be with me".

(Elsewhere)

"Mmfhftt" in a different part of the house, mainly the attic, Tatsumi squirmed in a valley of darkness.

"Stop struggling honey and keep your voice down, the others might hear" Rachnera whispered holding Tatsumi against her body only a head lower as she carried him over threads she made quickly. "And while your at it stop rubbing your hard on against my crotch honey, I'm not ready yet" she teased hearing an embarrassed mumble in response. "Okay this will do" Rachnera stopped walking removing Tatsumi from her body.

"Thanks for saving me from those three" Tatsumi sighed in relief. "You really saved me Rachnee".

Rachnera grunted baring her sharp canines "I may have saved you from those three but you are not safe". She raised her hand, her claw like finger scrapping against each other "I am an arachne and you are a little dirty human".

"Huh? What are you saying?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"All humans are filthy little creatures using other species for personal gain" her hand jerked forward covering his mouth. "As for before, you are not safe because you are now trapped all alone in my web and unfortunately I hate humans". Rachnera giggled using her weight to push him down flat on her web. "In truth I was a bit surprised you were so... _kind_ to another species but I came to the simple realisation, you are only kind because you don't want to be killed by them by _accident_ ".

Tatsumi shook his head "Nffoooft".

"Shut it human, I don't want to hear your excuses" Rachnera took in deep breaths to try and calm herself down. "While I was going to remove some _things_ that stupid devil has made that difficult now" with her free hand, Rachnera ripped of his shirt. Licking her lips, she ran her sharp fingers down his chest until she reached his belt. "Yukia, I believe her name is has made me interested in something a little different than planned".

"Mmfhtfn" Tatsumi tried to escape but the web stuck to him like glue making it impossible to do so.

"Why so jumpy it's not like I took all your clothes off is it?" Rachnera's eyes drifted across his body which was completely exposed except for his ankles where the clothes had been pulled down to. "Very impressive human" she tied thread around his mouth before pulling her midriff top over her head. "You may be able to please me with that size" she pulled a pair of panties from under the silk around her crotch. "Now come on _honey_ " Rachnera licked her lips descending on the helpless Tatsumi.

 **Chapter end**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review. For all those who are wondering, this is the same as Rachnera's attitude to the fake film director only a bit more hateful and in a slightly different direction, Canon Rachnera will appear after her hateful stage.**

 **Drag out**


	4. Crazy Spiders

**Dangerous Living with Monster Girls**

 **Hope everyone had a good holiday.**

 **Now something I will say, this is probably my last story I will ever write, I will continue to write this story until completion or I reach a dead end. But if anyone wants me to continue other stories then sorry to disappoint you but no other story will be updated but anyone is free to continue the story if they want to write something. Although if you could just put a review in the story you want to continue because I still like to read fanfic time to time.**

"Rachnee... um" Tatsumi sat awkwardly on a web shaped similar to a hammock. "It".

"Shh..." Rachnera lifted his jaw to shut his mouth. "I made a stupid mistake doing that, damn Smith and all that coffee". (A/N Arachne can become drunk on caffeine, includes smell).

"Not to mention Yukia's hormone spread or whatever" he half-heartedly laughed. Rachnera glared at him with mild curosity "hehe... sorry". Tatsumi stopped laughing and stared into space.

"No, no there is no need to say sorry" Rachnera giggled. "It's quite funny really... I who hates humans with a passion, forced myself on a human with a high possibility of getting pregnant with that human's children, then I get deported". She burst out laughing "and all it took me was the stench of coffee off the stupid agent".

Tatsumi placed his hand on hers "Rachnee it's okay".

"Ooooh and how is it okay?" she pushed him back on the web with her sharp nails at his neck threateningly. "I could have a child growing inside me now".

"It was a simple mistake, I won't tell a soul so you don't have to be deported" Tatsumi interlocked her fingers and gently moved her hand from his neck. "And if you really have a child in there" his other hand rubbed her stomach. "Then I will be there for you all the way" he grinned closing his eyes.

Rachnee raised her other hand to hit him but Tatsumi caught her wrist "why?" Rachnera shook her hands free of his "Why are you not giving me any abuse? Why you should hate me and I should hate you? That is how we should be so, why are you being so nice?"

"Because I want to be your friend" Tatsumi scratched the back of his head.

Rachnera huffed "I won't be friends with a human, you can be my acquaintance instead".

"Friends"Tatsumi replied quickly.

" Friendly acquaintances" Rachnera crossed her arms.

"Friends" he repeated making her brow twitch.

Oct burst through the attic entrance "Tatsu! I found you, why did you leave?"

"Oh it's nothing" Rachnera cut in. "Honey here just wanted to feel a real woman" she pulled Tatsumi into a hug.

"Grr my Tatsu aaaah" Oct tried to leap but slipped back. "Tatsu help!" Oct stretch her tentacles to wrap around his waist as she fell down the exit "waaahh".

"Oh noo-" Tatsumi gagged as he was pulled down by Oct's full weight of over 200kg.

Rachnee held her sides, laughing "ha honey you're face... wait". She looked at her hands which had thread tying her hands and Tatsumi together "wait, wait, wait no". She received a sudden jerk by the two falling "you're kidding".

Downstairs, Oct had fallen to the ground with a loud bang although fortune seemed to have favoured her as she was pillowed by her two fellow home stays. Her luck seemed to increase further as Tatsumi had fallen lips first against hers "Oh Tatsu you're so naughty stealing a kiss from me like that".

"Oct sorry I-" Tatsumi jumped up off Oct in case she was hurt but soon got that answer when she pulled him back onto her.

"Huh what's this" Oct pulled on the thread hearing a loud creak. "Hm uh oh" she sweat dropped as she pulled on the thread attached to Rachnera, who was struggling to stay up on the attic.

Tatsumi gulped 'I can catch her right... right?' he put his arms out not really having a choice as the Arachne never squashed the human on her landing, only because the human part landed on him while Oct received 300 pounds of spider backside.

"What are you guys doing in that dog pile? Ms Smith slurped her coffee.

Minerva lifted threw the pile of bodies off her but caught Tatsumi on his way down bridal style. "We're in this pile because obviously me and treasure here wanted some alone time but you came and ruined our peace Smith"

" _there was nothing said about your and Tatsumi's alone time in the chapters before" Ms Smith countered._

" _I'm jealous that the others got a piece of treasure last chapter but back to reality" Minerva admitted_

"Mmmm sure" the agent waved "well I should be going"

"Hold on a second" Yukia smiled scarily. "Aren't you going to do something? My sweetie was almost crushed and flattened into a pancake just then".

"Yeah that was a lot of weight" Tatsumi rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh?" he fell to the ground with four hand prints on his face.

"Can't believe you just said I'm heavy idiot" Minerva huffed while Oct pouted and turned her back on Tatsumi, Rachnera was fidgeting with her sharp claw-like nails dangerously, and Yukia's eyebrow twitched.

"You know he does have a point" Ms Smith pointed out and held her hands over her ears as she spoke waiting for the outburst. "I mean look at yourself girls compared to little Tatsumi here, he is an average 140 pounds then we have Oct the heaviest 84 pounds per tentacle plus body weight and you have over 800 pounds, and the lightest one Yukia around about 220 pounds".

"Hold on a second I have carried Oct before there is no way she is that heavy" Tatsumi stopped the agent in her tracks.

"Actually, if you are referring to our walk together we were lifting her tentacles because they were so long" Minerva explained.

"Yeah Tatsu" Oct scratched her cheek. "Even when I used you as a body pillow, I never put my full weight on top of you and a never would unless it was one of you kinks".

"So what were you wanting me to do about that, take you to the gym... nice plan Smith" Ms Smith whispered the last part to herself. "Actually that is exactly what I will do, I will take you to the gym".

"But I just got here" Rachera complained. "Can't we go another time?" Rachnera shrugged "I mean everyone's hands are tied up at the moment".

"Mmmfht" the three other house guests let out a mumbled scream as thread appeared around them in a bondage fashion when Rachnera flicked the fingers.

"Yeah Ms Smith everyone's a bit tied up at the moment" Rachnera smirked flicking her finger once again as a pair of hands controlled by thread roughly grabbed her assets. "So maybe later".

The agent rubbed her sunglasses "Have fun".

(Time skip)

"Ah mornings are never the same any more" Tatsumi let out a morning groan while unable to get up. 'They really are heavy but I'm not going to say that again' he looked around to see Oct and Rachnera sleeping on his chest, both of them resting their heads in the crook of his neck. Minerva and Yukia were at his sides, lying tangled with his arms and their faces against the side of his head which did mean they sometimes nibbled or licked his ear but he wasn't complaining.

However, there was a couple of awkward things for Tatsumi sleeping like this, first of all obviously was getting up without disturbing them, the other was none of them really wore anything. Oct was literally the only one that covered both chest and crotch but her bikini as usual slipped off in the night leaving her in the nude. Rachnera and Yukia to make it more awkward removed all clothing from the bed as it was uncomfortable to sleep against, although he did manage to make sure his underwear was kept on to prevent the girls from getting any ideas.

'Hm if I can manage to free my arms I could probably slip right under Oct because she is slimy but with Rachnera... oh holy crap she's staring right at me' Tatsumi nearly yelled but she grabbed his mouth before he could.

"Just be quiet for a moment" she flick a few threads moving the other three girls slightly to free him but not enough to wake them. "Come with me" she grabbed his legs, dragging him from the bed and then the room, finally throwing him in the large bathroom.

"Ow Rachnee you didn't have to throw me" Tatsumi spoke loudly not worrying about the noise considering the room was soundproof.

"You know it's a nice day out, the sun is shining, the breeze is calming, on these types of days you can't expect me to give you such an easy time" Rachnera spoke almost like she was speaking to herself.

"Um what are you talking about?" Tatsumi looked blankly at the arachne.

"Oh Honey I'm not knocked up yet so our first awkward time didn't work" Rachnera gritted her teeth. "All would have been fine after that but you just had to make me crave you, the generosity, the hospitality, everything you do".

"Crave? What do you mean by that?" Tatsumi gulped as she licked her fingers and spread her two front humanoid legs.

"Oooooh staring at me like that, did you forget I'm naked" Rachnera teased as she took a couple of steps forward. "Go ahead and plough me if you're able".

"Wait Rachnee we can't do that" both said simultaneously. "Please Rachnee".

"Urg so predictable" she chuckled. "But that is what I love and while acting like this is a bit odd for me, I hate all humans but want you" she put a hand over her heart. "You damn bastard, this is your fault for making me feel like this and it's those girls faults for acting in such a way that I need to do this to get what I want".

"Rachnee please" Tatsumi pleaded but only got a shake from her.

"You should just prepare yourself, you're not going to escape, not until I'm satisfied" Rachnera jumped at Tatsumi not caring about how much force she used, seeing as he manage to sidestep her jump but tripped over his own feet in the process. "Honey, Honey you like acting hard to get don't you but it's a shame you are stuck in my web and now..."

"Okay I give up" Tatsumi stood up dumbfounding Rachnera. "Look Rachnee if it is going to please you then I will do it for you but don't expect me just to throw everyone under the bus for pure lust". Rachnera backed down looking slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave then" Rachnera twiddled her fingers taking all her webs down.

"That doesn't mean I am going to throw you under the bus either" Tatsumi grabbed her hand and pulled it with all his might considering he would probably get dragged away by her strength if he didn't. However, as it was unexpected, he ended up pulling her onto him falling back until they hit the wall "I mean I will still consider your feelings".

Rachnera sighed then giggled "so did you just pull me so you could feel the goods" she winked teasingly rubbing against him.

"Rachnee..." Tatsumi put his left arm around her waist, while his right caressed her cheek. "Sorry I can't help myself" the hand on her cheek pull her face closer as their lips met. He moved both hands to her back and pushed her body against his, returning the kiss with her tongue she put her hands at the back of his head.

After 10 minutes with the regular breathing break, Rachnera finally pulled her head back. "Honey please if we do this any longer I won't be able to... hold back" true to her word, he could feel her body becoming hot and well as his underwear being drenched by her grinding.

"Sure Rachnera but your kind of trapping me in here" Tatsumi spoke hands free in case it put her over the edge.

She breathed heavily as she continued to press her body against him. "It's your fault" she laid her head against his chest. "Tatsumi" Rachnera stated gaining his attention since it was not his nickname. "Is the bill so important that your scared to show any direct affection or is it that you are scared to hurt us if you choose one of us... or could it be someone else"

"Hm what are you talking about?" Tatsumi played dumb.

"Avoiding the question... typical" Rachnera backed off him. "Well avoid this question if you want but if you do I will ask you later on as well" she turned the cold shower on and put her head under it to cool down.

"Do you ever think of just dating us all?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review.**

 **Drag out**


	5. The Biggest Danger

**Dangerous Living with Monster Girls**

 **Scattershot98: thank you and yes I will continue to update this story**

 **Ragna: Yes Tatsumi and Rachnera did**

 **Guest 1: well a bit late to ask for who is in the harem but it is mostly OC like you asked anyways**

 **Guest 2: are you criticising me then praising me for the same thing? Well I am a positive guy so I will take that as a praise.**

 **Now I have a question for all of you, well it's actually 2 questions.**

 **1: do you want me to write lemons (this does not mean I will write one every chapter because it is hard and can put people off) or continue with just the fluffy content?**

 **2: considering it takes me about a couple of chapters to add another harem character into the story, who do you want me to add next? For example if you wanted slime girl and Lala next, just put 1. slime girl 2. Lala.**

"I can't believe we are out of food already it has only been a few hours since I last went to the shop" Tatsumi sighed remembering the morning. After another awkward struggle to get out of bed, this time waking up to the four girls blushing as they watched him sleep peacefully. Then the bath together where he was thrown in and put lotion on their bodies. But that was when the awkward ended and the disasters began.

Oct and Minerva both insisted on cooking which they both did peacefully until Minerva's frying pan started to melt with the oil turning into a tower of fire. Meanwhile, Oct being a dunce just laughed at Minerva's failure not realising metal and microwaves did not mix. Tatsumi sighed as he felt like their dad as he sent them to the couch telling them not to worry about it and making sure they did not cook again, or at least they have to be under his supervision until they learn to cook properly.

Rachnera on the other hand just added to the mess as she drank out of the wrong cup by accident getting drunk on the coffee and just started putting webs everywhere then fell asleep again in a drunk heap but not before tying Yukia in a extra tight position.

Tatsumi laughed to himself "Actually I can't believe I still have a kitchen".

"Heh lookie' here boys, it's the monsta lovar" a hand grabbed Tatsumi, pulling him off the street. "And he is all alone without those bitches around to protect him".

"Hey it's you thugs from before" Tatsumi took the thugs hand off him but the guy pushed Tatsumi back putting his arm against Tatsumi's neck.

"Yeah it's us, and we are here for payback after you put us in a cell" the thug spoke harshly.

Tatsumi tried to push back against them but failed as they had him pinned good. "Well it's your fault for insulting them like that, they are just normal girls".

The second thug took out a knife "enough talking".

"Really" Tatsumi looked up in worry as a shadow loomed over him and the thugs. "That was getting interesting but I can't let you harm such a cute face".

The thugs turned round as their eyes widened in fear as they saw a female figure only with some monstrous features such as claws instead of hands and feet, horns on top of her head, large wings, a long tail and her skin was completely made of a velvet red scales. However, even though her appearance could be considered one of the scarier types in the demi human species, the thing that scared them the most was that their heads only reached her thighs in height, or in other words she was god damn tall.

"G-get away for me" the thug with the knife, stabbed his knife into her leg. The only problem with that was that he would need to buy a new knife as it shattered against her unharmed scales.

"Don't hurt us please" the thug holding Tatsumi let him go and backed off. The figure grinned as smoke started to escape her lips. "Run, run" the thug sprinted down the alley way followed quickly by the other thug.

The woman chuckled "burn". She opened her mouth as fire spewed out after them, luckily for the thugs not roasting them alive. She turned to Tatsumi "you..."

"Thank you, you really saved me there" Tatsumi smiled at her.

"Wait a second" she scrapped her claws together making a clinging noise. "You're not scared of me even though I'm a big scary dragon?" she bent down to eye level with a curious gaze the light making her shadow covering her disappear showing her appearance. Despite her dragon-like appearance, her form and face were more humanoid than dragon shaped, she had an orange braided ponytail that reached her halfway down her back and sharp yellow eyes. The dragon wore styled ripped jeans that was fitted to allow her tail to be free and a baggy crop top that was strained by her size, obviously not meant for dragons while she wore nothing on her feet due to them being claws.

"No I am not scared of you at all, sure you breath fire and stuff but look at you, you have a pretty face and a beautiful body to match" Tatsumi replied in complete honesty.

"Really" the dragon raised an eyebrow placing her hands on the wall on both sides of him to balance herself while she continued to crouch to his level

"Really, really" Tatsumi replied again not losing eye contact. 'Damn and I thought the other girls were gifted with size but uuuhhh... being tall is not the only thing that makes her massive'. Tatsumi cleared his throat "I'm Tatsumi by the way".

"Oh I'm the one and only Ayako, the greatest dragon in existence" she jumped back into a dramatic pose before sweat started to appear on her forehead. "Ah forget I said that... aaarrrgh so embarrassing" she covered her face.

"Um Ayako" Tatsumi said confused.

"Sorry, sorry... I'm just trying to impress you that's all" she pointed her fingers together. "You see it's just that well we dragons have a tradition or something that kind of just... well enchants us" Ayako explained. "the tradition of finding someone that is not scared of dragons, _which is really rare_ , and find each other attractive... and the guy becomes really close to the dragon... and the dragon protects the guy and..."

"You are kind of not making sense" he sweat dropped.

She waved him off "so can I be your dragon... and what do you call it... home stay as well".

"I suppose you can... for both that is" Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head. Ayako pumped her fist in the air before going in for a hug "wait before you hug me, don't put my head between those two" he motioned to her breasts. "When they are that size I might actually suffocate".

"... Okay that's understandable but I don't really care if you want to put your head in there" she crouched down with her arms wide. "Now come here my knight" not even waiting for him, she hug tackled him with enough force to send both of them on to the middle of the street. "Come on lazy knight, you're meant to catch the princess in your arms when she jumps at you" she laid down resting on him.

Tatsumi hummed "well I'm not sure that's possible, size difference and such".

Ayako smiled sweetly before shifting to a frown with a bit of smoke blowing out her mouth "this really pisses me off". She pushed herself up to her knees before slamming her clenched claw down, shattering the ground. Tatsumi rolled to the side in fear with his face going as pale as he was feeling.

"A-Ayako" Tatsumi tapped her other arm but she just looked down with slightly wide eyes but they quickly narrowed again. The dragon sighed standing up, Tatsumi finally seeing the crowd of people that had stepped waaaaay back and were shaking at the sight of her, some of them even interspecies. "Are y... whoa" Tatsumi started but was interrupted when Ayako picked him up by the collar. "Um... what are you doing?" Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Hold on to me" she pretty much ordered him but never gave him the chance once again. Ayako unfolded her wings and with one flap boosted herself in the air taking Tatsumi away with her.

(Time Skip)

"Here we are" Ayako hovered down and landed with a slight thud.

"Wow" Tatsumi looked around, seeing a glistening field that went on for miles. "Wait miles? Err Ayako... where exactly are we?"

"About 5 miles from town in a field that's always empty" Ayako clapped excited as Tatsumi's phone began to ring.

"Sorry Ayako but do you mind?" Tatsumi pointed to his phone.

Ayako nodded "yeah I'm just going to get something... wait there okay".

As the dragon started to sprint to a nearby tree, Tatsumi decided to answer his phone. _"TATSU/HONEY/SWEETIE/TREASURE ARE YOU ALRIGHT... SHUT IT_ " he cringed as he felt deaf in that moment. " _Sorry about the noise, Smith here"._

"Apology accepted" Tatsumi swapped the phone to his other ear. "So... what's up".

" _What's up is you got kidnapped by a dragon in the street, well that's what social media is saying so tell me is it true?"_

"I wouldn't really say kidnapped, she just wanted to show me a field she likes" Tatsumi heard Smith hum concerned.

" _Okay as long as you are not harmed, dragons are known for being very high tempered and are very... no dragons are without a doubt the most deadly interspecies out there. Tell me Tatsumi how is she acting towards you"_

He clicked his tongue "well she is acting flirty sometimes and always wants to hug me... and she calls me her knight, I think because I was not scared of her when she talked to me".

" _God damn... well it seems she doesn't hate you which is a big relief, dragons usually crush any man that comes their way._ Listen _dragons are bold creatures and will not hesitate to show discontent, if a dragon actually shows interest in you show interest back just as bold... no bolder than her but don't cross the line. If you are bold everything should go along smoothly but if you show fear, submission or dominance, you are in for a bad time but one thing that will help is to pzzfft-"._

"Oh connection must have failed" Tatsumi chuckled nervously as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Finally finished with the call then" two claws grabbed his chest from behind as two pillows pressed against his back. "Anything interesting" she giggled as she put more of her weight on him.

"No, nothing at all" he fell to his hands and knees as Ayako put more weight on him. "Uh could you..." he started but felt her put more weight on him. 'Okay Ms Smith said she would be like this, so be bold... bold... bold' Tatsumi reached one hand back until her touched her thigh and began to caress it. 'Okay she's getting lighter, now for the other thigh as well'.

"I would stop doing that if I were you" Tatsumi froze at her voice. "That's if you don't want a crushed pelvis by tonight" she moved her head next to his and began to lick his cheek.

"Let go of my Tatsu right now" Oct's voice cut through the air gaining the attention of Ayako and Tatsumi. Ayako grumbled as she stood up slowly throwing Tatsumi behind her "give him back now". Oct spat out a short stream of boiling ink at the dragon's face.

"Wait Oct I told you to wait" Ms Smith yelled at the scylla. "Can't you see how dangerous that was".

"Very wise advise, shame you never followed it" Ayako's shadow covered the two of them. Oct turned to Ayako standing right behind her with her claw pulled back ready to strike her "goodbye-huh".

"I won't let you do that" an blonde ogre wearing the M.O.N outfit grabbed the arm that was about to strike Oct. "Could you hurry up guys, she is kind of stroooong" the ogre struggled to hold Ayako's arm back but the dragon raised her arm up lifting the ogre up with ease.

"And what are you little girls going to do to me... hm" Ayako chuckled as a tranquillizer dart bounced off her. "There is no way to stop a dragon because our scales are too strong, heh not even a dragon can beat a dragon so leave me and my knight alone".

"Oh really dear" Yukia's voice echoed in the dragon's head as she landed from her flight with a dazed Tatsumi in hand. "Sorry to say but he is not your knight but our sweetie and we won't let you touch him any further".

"He is... Tatsumi is... my knight... and... I will..." Ayako crouched slightly. "Crush you" she leaped forward her leap turning into a full sprint, which was surprisingly slower than imagined.

"Wait Ayako" Tatsumi snapped out of his daze putting his hands in a stop position in front of him. She gritted her teeth as she slammed her feet into the ground, skidding to a stop before she hit him.

"My knight" Ayako quickly scooped him up in a hug, putting his head on her shoulder and vis versa. "I was so worried you would be taken away from me" she smiled happily snuggling her head against his neck.

"Don't worry about that" he rubbed her head. "but _could you let me down now, it's not that I don't like cuddling you it's just that you breast is kind of sandwiching my crotch right now and it might get awkward with all these people_ " he whispered into her ear. Ayako nodded putting him down but crouched down on her knees to be closer to his height.

"So are we going to get a house for just the two of us" Ayako giggled warmly. "And with one bedroom that we can have some fun... but what board games do you like? Do you like cards? Twister?"

"Um Ayako sorry to burst your bubble right now but it wouldn't just be the two of us if we lived together" Ayako blinked as Tatsumi moved his hand to the direction of his 4 house guests. "I already have 4 different interspecies living with me".

"Great" Ayako spoke demotivated giving everyone else the scariest look before looking at Tatsumi with the sweetest. "That's just... perfect"

"You know you could still live with me if you wanted _but"_ he motioned his finger for her to get closer.

She moved her head closer to hear his whisper. "What" Ayako mumbled "do I really have to?" She exhaled in defeat "fine". Ayako stood up opening up her hand as Tatsumi put his hand in hers which was a bit strange for the human, holding hands higher than his head.

"Okay come on now" Tatsumi dragged the dragon to the rest of the group, with some of the louder members tied up in thread. "I am not going to question that" he motioned to the tied up members. "anyway Ayako here wants to say something".

"I-I-I'm s-s... I refuse to apologise" she gritted her teeth and crossed her arms.

" _Ayako please_ " Tatsumi squeezed her hand.

With one look at Tatsumi, Ayako bowed her head slightly "I'm sorry for what I did but can I please stay with my knight".

"Of course, it means less paperwork for me after all" Ms Smith pushed up her glasses. "But the house may take a bit of time to remodel for your size and all the paperwork is done by you, and the paperwork is not done by me". Ms Smith gave a thumbs up "it's fine with me, just don't crush him in your sleep okay".

"I don't mind, arachne are feared like dragons are so I don't care at all" Rachnera played with her webs.

"If you mind the boundaries then we will get along" Minerva dusted herself off removing the loose thread.

"What but she nearly killed me" Oct jumped in annoyance.

"Too bad she failed" Yukia smirked. "I want Ms Ayako to stay because she is interesting indeed".

"All in agreement then" Tatsumi nodded making Oct go pale being ignored. "Oh don't worry Oct I won't forget about you" he rubbed her head.

"Aha I see now, you just like teasing me because you think I look even cuter when you do" she put her hand on her chin while she nodded. "Or is it because I tease you with... these bad girls... hey" Oct paled again as the other girls were starting to grab Tatsumi for themselves. "Why do you guys keep trying to steal MY TATSU" Oct screamed leaping at Tatsumi adding another pair to the pile.

"Ms Smith help me" Tatsumi called out.

"Nah my shift just ended, see ya tomorrow" Smith waved him off leaving him in the monster pile.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Well I hope you enjoyed the new addition and before you say anything about being a bit yandere at times, Ayako is just easily angered with her precious time with Tatsumi ruined.**

 **Drag out**


	6. Breakfast Time

**Dangerous Living with Monster Girls**

 **Welcome back everybody for another chapter. And first off a question for you all while originally I was going to put in the slime from chapter 50 or something into the story, do you want this slime or Suu? Only one can be in the harem.**

 **Second: yes there will be a lemon from time to time.**

 **Third: okay I am to blame for this one for being unclear about last chapters question. What I was meaning was who do you want to appear in order, for example in canon Miia is 1, papi is 2, cerea is 3, suu is 4, mero is 5, rachnera is 6, lala is 7.**

 **currently I have Oct is 1, Minerva and Yukia is 2 &3, Rachnera is 4 and Ayako is 5; so if you have a preference on who you want next out of the list on chapter 3**

 **165072: thanks for the comment, flattery will get you far in life**

 **Skull Flame: I like to think Tatsumi has been very lucky at this point considering he has not picked but trust me Ayako may physically be the strongest but not the most dangerous.**

 **Blazingpheonix123: thanks for the complement but did you forget to finish your review because you finished with... and**

 **Scattershot98: true with Ayako's size it might be difficult but don't forget Oct is quite big herself with her tentacles, even Rachnera is quite big so it can't be that hard can it? Maybe.**

"Really Ayako" Tatsumi dead panned. "Dragons are the strongest monsters right? How did you get tied up in Rachnee's web?"

"She caught me when I was waking up, Rachnera is the devil" Ayako huffed in her bondage.

"Hey that was offensive" Yukia peered in the room. "Not all devils are evil, _even if 70% are_ "

"Sorry" Ayako mumbled still not used to 'getting' along with everyone. "But I will never forgive Rachnera for tying me up like this".

Rachnera crawled on the ceiling beside the tied up Ayako "well don't roll on top of someone when they are sleeping". Rachnera dropped from the ceiling, doing a 180 to land on her feet. "So what's for breakfast Honey?" she smiled "please tell me you're cooking, no one else can and yours is..." Rachnera grabbed and pulled him closer to her by the shoulders "extraordinary".

"Well I'm just about to put something on, do you girls want anything in particular?" Tatsumi rubbed the arachne's sides, showing the gentle affection back while also preparing himself for the food he has to make.

"Oh breakfast" Oct peered through the doorway to the kitchen.

"And your cooking" Minerva licked her lips as she pushed Oct over to the side slightly to also peer through the doorway.

"Yeah anything you want" Tatsumi paused "I am not included".

Minerva hummed "pancakes this high with syrup" she motioned to a high of about 15 pancakes.

Tatsumi nodded with the _light_ eater out of the way "ah I..." Ayako started but the threads finally snapped as she landed with a thud but didn't feel a thing. "Okay can I have 15 slices of bacon crispy, 10 sausages, 3 eggs scrambled, 2 eggs fried, 20 pancakes with syrup and 4 slices of toast, if that's not too much trouble".

Tatsumi shook his head "not a problem, I can't starve my big girl even if you wanted triple I would make it". He began to patted her thigh but Ayako crouched down giving him a gentle cuddle which he returned with a rough hug although it was more gentle than rough to her. She rubbed his hair before stepping back at her full height.

"Oh Sweetie" Yukia hugged him from behind, draping her arm on his shoulders. "Could I have an ordinary full English breakfast?" she slid around cuddling his side closing his mouth with her finger, he nodded in response giving her backside a firm slap as Yukia walked off with a smile.

"That's not fair" Minerva complained crossing her arms as Oct asked for half of what Ayako was having. "How does she get special treatment?"

Rachnera yawned "everyone only gives and gets one form of physical affection from Honey during breakfast time so he can make breakfast"

"Yukia just wants a smack on the ass instead of a cuddle back" Ayako shrugged. "Shame with my scales I wouldn't get the same enjoyment she gets but I don't mind the hug".

"And it's not our fault that you ask for his attention before us and get jealous" Yukia chuckled. "But it's not all bad for you right now, is it? I mean tomorrow you have a date".

"Huh?" Minerva blinked confusingly

(Flash Back)

"Marriage?" the 5 house guests repeated the word in their heads.

"Yes, marriage with one of you girls" Tatsumi tried to act calm but a noticeable blush had shown on his face which had began to spread to the girls. "Although we will be allowed to marry, I cannot just rush into a marriage without knowing each of you even better one on one, which is why I, if you want to, will take each of you out on dates so I can make a decision".

"rrraahh"Ayako yelled. "Of course we will all will go on a date with you, I call first date".

"No I want to go first"

"Hold it" Tatsumi called their attention. "I have 5 sticks with a number and I will take the person with the lowest number to highest on a date no questions, got it?"

(Flash Back End)

"Yeah you're first Minerva" Yukia sighed. "Followed by Ayako, me, Oct and finally Rachnera".

"I win, suck it losers" Minerva spat her tongue out.

Rachnera, Ayako and Yukia looked at each other. Rachnera stretched some thread in her hand "you are kind of stupid rubbing that fact in our faces, I mean if it was Ayako who could knock us all out if she wanted that said that, I would have accepted that but..."

"Minerva my dear" Yukia grabbed her shoulder. "Don't rub it in" she grabbed the mummy in a headlock.

"You lot are absolute children" Ayako walked through to the dining table pushing them aside with her size. "And it is too early to deal with obnoxious kids like you" she grumbled sitting on a raised sofa which worked in position so she could eat at the table with everyone else.

Tatsumi sighed "could you girls stop arguing please". He placed everyone's breakfast on a large platter each "also my special breakfast is ready, you don't need to hold back". Tatsumi winked as the girls rushed to their seats, mouthwatering with the smell of crispy bacon and fried sausages mixed with the sweet smell of hot syrup among everything else.

"You really do have a gift for cooking Tatsu" Ms Smith peered into the room with her sunglasses down showing pleading chocolate eyes.

"Why thank you, I even made a bit extra if you would like" Tatsumi watched the agent sit down without responding.

(Time Skip – After Breakfast)

"So" Ms Smith sips her coffee as everyone remain sat at the table with Tatsumi sitting on Ayako's lap after Ms Smith stole his seat. "Apart from the usual check up to make sure everything is fine and dandy there is something that I have to discuss with you". She locked her fingers together in a serious fashion "Tatsumi, you really are something... an award winning example on being an interspecies host but that is where the problem begins".

"A problem, am I doing something wrong or not doing enough" Tatsumi exclaimed getting up but Ayako pushed him back onto her lap with one claw.

"No of course not, you are the source of the problem but are not the problem" the Agent hummed. "To be honest the problem is with other hosts, I will admit about 90% of host and guests are on the bare minimum of communicating terms and live with each other out of necessity, 70% of interspecies can't find a host as many only take in one guest, and the facts go on but..." Ms Smith unlocked her fingers to pick up her coffee cup. "You do realise that you are in 1 of 12 hosts in the entire world that accept more than 2 interspecies guests and have a positive relationship with them" Ms Smith chuckled "and Tatsumi, you accepted 5 interspecies guests that could mean serious health risks at any corner while only caring about them".

"I don't get what the problem is that you have with Tatsu so stop blaming him" Oct slammed her palms on the table.

"Idiot" Ayako mumbled.

"What was that?" Oct pointed at the dragon.

Rachnera rested her head in her hand "oh don't you get it slimy, Honey is popular in hosting which means many would want to be his guest to receive the same treatment".

"That is correct Rachnera" Ms Smith placed her empty cup down. "Online forms are used by interspecies that want certain homes, and certain information comes up describing the host and any other guest and so on". Ms Smith removed her sunglasses "Tatsumi you have the most lively account right now with over 1,000 interspecies wanting to be your guest... that was a week ago but with Ayako here now, the number has reached 20,000, that's about 95% of all interspecies guests". "And as much as I would like to send all 20,000 to you that would be quite impossible however, there are orders from above that will force you to take in a few more guests".

"You dare say that" Yukia bared her fangs and scratched the table with her knife like nails. "Tell me, how is our little sweetie meant to take care of all of us when you continue to dump even more people on him" she snarled, her devil features becoming prominent.

"And the decision to take in people is up to my knight, what gives them the right to demand living space for people in our house" Ayako moaned.

"I'm sorry but that is just what the higher ups are demanding" Ms Smith apologised. "They said you have 3 months to have 10 house guests in total or they will choose guests to stay with you themselves".

Tatsumi hummed "while I don't mind taking people in as my guests shouldn't all the guests be more spread out for hosts". "I mean there is times where I can only help or support 1 of them at a time so if I had too many guests I wouldn't be able to do that" he thought about his new daily routine that started a couple of days after Ayako joined the house.

(Flash back 1)

"Uhh can't get up" Ayako raised her claw slightly before it dropped back down.

Tatsumi chuckled lightly "are you stuck in bed little dragon?"

"Maaaybeeee" she replied in denial with a teasing tone rolling over slightly, not afraid to show her unclothed body to _her_ knight. "It's not my fault dragons are cold blooded" Ayako complained. "Um could I get some help".

"The usual" Tatsumi climbed onto the bed and straddled her waist. He leaned forward resting his head on top of her bust as Tatsumi wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her scales gently trying to warm the dragon up with his body heat. Ayako grunted returned the embrace holding him against her while her large legs curled capturing his legs as her tail coiled around her own legs trapping him.

"Sooooo waaaaarrrmmm!" she moaned in delight as she rolled over on top of him stealing any chance he could have of freedom. "Do... you *yawn* mind if I... have 5 more minutes..." she instantly fell asleep not that Tatsumi could see enveloped by the darkness between her bosom.

"(Hey don't fall asleep, I'm trying to get you up here)" Tatsumi squirmed to wake her with his voice completely muffled to the point nobody could hear if he yelled. Although, his squirming had an opposite effect as Ayako's grip tightened and just kept on tightening. 'I might not be lucky enough to escape her grip but at least her body is really soft so I can't get crushed too painfully'. Tatsumi sighed with only his arms free but it was not likely he could actually push her off. 'Well if you can't move them, join them... I guess' he wrapped his arms around her back, snuggling against her large body.

…

"Hey sleepy head" Ayako's voice echoed in Tatsumi's ears as he half opened. "Weren't you supposed to help me get out of bed my little cuddlier".

"And miss the chance... to have your sexy nude body on... top of me, I don't think so" Tatsumi spoke half asleep. Ayako grinned as she simply laid on top of him face to face, her expression waking him up completely. "I-I mean it was nice to cuddle you in your sleep because you're hot... I mean warm and... okay you are sexy" Tatsumi finally gave in.

"So nice to hear my knight like my body so much and it's nice to know you think with your _great-sword_ in the morning instead of your brain for future _activities_ " Ayako licked her lips.

Tatsumi blushed lightly, which didn't happen often considering that all the girls were usually nude without a care. Ayako licked his cheek seeing the blush to try to increase it. "So we are both awake now, are we getting up now?"

"If you want up, tell me the password" she giggled looking directly into his eyes, knowing he would be unable to move her.

Tatsumi closed his eyes "well it's not like I won't find some enjoyment in that". He opened his eyes "well then..." Tatsumi put a hand on her cheek as he moved his lips against hers. Ayako blinked in surprise but gladly parted her lips allowing his tongue to explore her mouth which the dragon returned. Grabbing her waist, Ayako allowed herself to be rolled over then straddled and dominated in their tongue war. Tatsumi opened one eye to see Ayako in bliss 'well at least I know I'm doing this right'. After a moment, Tatsumi part lips with the dragon "so I got the password, it's time for us to get up now".

"Actually" Ayako breathed heavy. "The password was to tell me I was sexy again but..." she wrapped her arms around the back of his head. "I doubt you're going to get the chance" she pulled him into another tongue battle.

(Flash Back 2)

"Hey Treasure, could I have a hand in here?" Minerva called out to her host.

"Yeah what do you need?" Tatsumi opened the bathroom door to Minerva, who was sitting against the bath. "Oh Minerva did you slip and hurt yourself?" Tatsumi rushed over and crouched down beside her.

Minerva gave him a dead pan stare "I'm a mummy... part of the undead... undead don't feel pain but I do say ouch if I hit my head on instinct though".

"You are going a bit off topic" Tatsumi nudged her slightly. "So what did you need?"

"Hm you inside me would be a good starter" Minerva chuckled slowly and quietly "joking... kinda". She hummed awkwardly "could you stretch me?"

Now it was Tatsumi that gave her the dead pan stare "I am not just going to randomly have sex with you, you know".

"I know but I was being serious about the stretching, I forgot to do my morning stretches once I left your warm body and my rigour mortis made my body too stiff" Minerva whined. Tatsumi giggled as her rubbed his finger on the sole of her foot "bffthahahahaha stop it hahaha stop it please... stop it or I will milk you until your balls are sultanas" Minerva glared as she stopped laughing.

"Okay, Okay doesn't sound like a punishment but seriously though how could you forget your morning stretches?" Tatsumi grabbed her left leg, pressing down on points on her smooth skin, starting with her shin. "You have to do it every morning so it's kind of hard to forget".

"Well I like it more when you stretch with me or stretch me yourself, gives us alone time if you get me" Minerva chirped. "Not to mention your cute little face when you stretch my legs apart, you can't stop staring". Tatsumi chuckled quietly "but you can't stop staring at any of our bodies can you?"

"Ah, no, um sorry for staring at you guys like a pervert, got to learn to control myself" Tatsumi closed his eyes in thought.

"Nah don't bother with that, if you didn't show us that we were attractive to you that you showed no interest then we would be annoyed" Minerva winked. "Just don't start jerking off to us because, 1. we feel like objects 2. we want you to ask us as we might want to pose for you _privately_ or 3. we are attracted to you too so we want to be the ones to make you reach that climax, not your hand". Minerva hummed in enjoyment as his hand had reached her inner thigh "just do what you're doing now but just to let you know, all of us are getting impatient".

"Impatient? What are you talking about?" Tatsumi asked.

"Acting dumb will only give you problems but whatever I can wait, it's not like an undead can die at anytime" Minerva smiled. "So... oh I'll just give you a second to admire".

"Wha? No it's not what it looks like" Tatsumi panicked being caught staring at her crotch while he stretched her legs. He fake coughed "well you should be able to stand right about now". He grabbed her under the arms to lift her up as she spun round to rest her back against his chest.

Minerva rested her head backwards so she could see his face and sighed in relief "you're body is quite big you know".

"Um" Tatsumi began to rub her stomach gently. "What do you mean by big?"

She grabbed and rubbed his arms "I mean while we are about the same height, your body can just wrap around mine and pull me closer with those toned arms of yours". Minerva moved his arms up to her bust and made him grab them "so tell me treasure, I like your body but tell me do you like mine or not? Do you not like girls with big bodies? Because well I might not be the biggest here but we are above human standards".

"Actually" Tatsumi squeezed her breasts roughly as Minerva gritted her teeth to not moan. "I got to say I do like your body" Minerva started to pant as his hands went into auto drive. "Sure you girls are big that I can't fully grab you with my hands but..."

The mummy zoned out at this point as his hands groping her breasts began to get rougher and faster. 'No Minerva stay focused so what if your naked and he only has underwear on... ahh' she squirmed in thought as she felt something growing in size hit her behind, only trapped by the fabric. 'N-No I can't if this keeps up then...' Minerva squealed in her efforts to remain quiet as she reached her limit.

"Hey Minerva I was just thinking the way you moved your arms doesn't seem very stiff, your not suffering from rigour mortis are you?" Tatsumi stopped groping her not even aware of what he was doing.

"No I wasn't" Minerva spun around on her heels slapping him to the ground. "Oh no your hurt" she sat on his chest preventing him from getting up. "Maybe if you continue to rub me I will be able to get off of you and kiss you better". Minerva blushed "or maybe if you lick up the mess you gave me, I could get up".

(Flash Back 3)

"Okay maybe I should get changed before I..." Tatsumi blinked hearing running footsteps. "Jumped on" he turned to the footsteps with his arms open already knowing what to expect after it happened everyday at least 2 to an infinite amount of times.

"Morning Sweetie" Yukia yelled as she leaped, her legs grappling to his hips while she hugged him in a death grip.

"Whoa, too much speed Yukia" Tatsumi stumbled back into the wall nearly bumping into Oct.

"Sorry I thought it was my flashback" Oct hurried off "see you in a moment".

"What was that about?" Tatsumi asked.

Yukia shrugged "don't know... don't care". The elder devil began to move up and down quickly, grinding her body against him. "Do you mind if I do this now?"

Tatsumi gulped "g-go ahead". Taking his answer, Yukia began to grind at her fullest. 'Elder Devils, very composed and calm no matter what situation except when they need physical contact due to being similar to a succubus'. Grabbing her behind, Tatsumi helped her grind against him 'damn that aphrodisiac she has, I can't lose it, come on Tatsumi stay focused'.

"You seem a bit tense sweetie" Yukia whispered. "What's wrong? Is it because I'm a little sweaty, sorry I should have gone in the shower first".

"That doesn't matter, I want you to remain dirty until I lick you clean... I uh... didn't mean to say that" Tatsumi gulped.

"Shame" she kissed his cheek getting closer to his lips. "I thought we could clean each other up before we get dirty again".

Tatsumi groaned 'can't resist... is it actually possible to resist'. He took her lips with his own while he put her back to the wall and pressed his body against her. Allowing his tongue to slip in her mouth, Yukia quickly turned the tables locking and twisting his tongue, quickly dominating their battle.

Separating their lips, Yukia stopped her grinding. "You're so cruel sweetie, finally you kissed me and not the other way around" Yukia giggled. "So you finally worked up the courage... or did this make the decisions for you?" she ran her hand along his clothed erection. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on giving you sticky underwear".

'I was worrying on you finding out I had one, idiot' Tatsumi shivered as her hand kept rubbing him.

Yukia winked giving him a peck on the lips as she jumped back off him. "See you around _big_ man" she slapped his ass.

"You too sweetie" he replied with the nickname, slapping her ass as she walked off. Tatsumi gasped in relief 'that was way too close'.

(Flash Back 4)

"Oh Tatsu, you're free now aren't you" Oct grabbed his wrist to gain the human's attention which got a nod in response. "And you... are still not changed for the morning? Guess I can't get that tardiness out of you" she slithered along dragging Tatsumi along. Finally Oct made it to her room, which was only used for afternoon naps and not much else since she always shared Tatsumi's bed

'Well it's not like I have time to change' Tatsumi mused as Oct led him into the room, her tentacle closing the door behind them. "So what do you need Oct?" he smiled heart-warmingly.

Oct twisted round on the spot "I uh... need my ink release". She lifted her breasts up in her palms "they are getting a bit heavy so I would say they are about full".

"Hey just wondering" Tatsumi rubbed his chin. "How did you get rid of your ink before? I've seen you spit ink before so did you do something on those lines before?"

"K-Kind of... I do need to spit some ink every so often but that ink is different, I spit an acidic ink which leads to serious burns if it's not removed" Oct pointed out. "I mean why would I spit ink that was highly nutritious at people?"

"Good point" Tatsumi replied. "Then the other ink?"

Fidgeting her fingers, Oct turned her face to hide her dark blue blush. "Well I didn't always have ink in my breasts, it only started to appear when we were spending almost every hour of the day and night next to each other... my body was kinda preparing to reproduce with you is all" she whispered a mumble as soon as she said appear. "Anyway could you empty my ink again" Oct removed the top straps of her slingshot bikini then her natural mucus slipped the rest of her bikini off.

"No problem" Tatsumi glanced at her body, going up starting from her light blue twisting tentacles as she was ocean blue starting from her thighs round her wide hips, her narrow waist. His glance turned into a stare once he reached her bust, one of the reasons he got to look at her nude body. "Damn Oct really has an amazing body... I can just imagine the kinky stuff we could do together with those tentacles, and the hips seems like she could handle having lots of children but her waist is so thin, it's almost like she is saving the room for children in there, and her tits... god damn incredible size combined with that slime to make them seem shine on her lovely blue skin then those purple nipples... fuck she's sexy". Tatsumi almost drooled before looking up at her completely purple face of embarrassment "I said that aloud didn't I?"

"Every single word" Oct gulped. "I loved every word though, but do you want children that badly? After what you just said it seems like you want me to have every single one of your children" Oct rubbed her tentacles together nervously. "If you wanted children, I wouldn't mind giving 1, 2, 3, 20... 100 any amount because I love yo-aaaahhhhh".

Tatsumi smirked as he crouched licking her nipple "shouldn't we deal with your ink problem before any other thoughts get to our heads". He ran his tongue around her right nipple making smaller circles until he was just licking her areola to simulate her nipple.

"T-Tatsu... that's... ahh" Oct put her hands on his head gripping him to keep his head in place. Tatsumi grabbed the breast he was licking from underneath giving it a relaxing message to loosen her up while he used his other hand to rub and pinch her other nipple. "C-can't for much l-longer" Oct pulled his head slightly closer allowing him to put her nipple in his mouth and start sucking. "Arrggfffhht" Oct squealed releasing her ink into his mouth, her tentacles wrapping around his whole body from his feet to his stomach. Seeing him gulp down her ink along with squeezing her breast wanting to milk all of it out of her made her giddy 'hm I wonder if Tatsu knows that my breast ink is completely for lovers and mouth ink for children'. Oct arched her back as Tatsumi nibbled her nipple and playfully pulled her nipple with his teeth. "Too much" Oct shivered as she accidentally made his chest wet with her juices.

Pulling his head from her breast, Tatsumi licked his lips "enjoy yourself". He blinked at the mess the scylla made on his chest. Oct simply squirmed in response "oh can't forget I have the other one as well". Tatsumi noted looking at her left nipple which was twitching after being played with for a while. "Well time to dig in" Tatsumi sucked on her nipple similar to how he sucked the first one but kept on messaging both breasts gently but thoroughly.

(Flash Back 5)

"Busy as usual honey" a thread tied around Tatsumi and lifted him a foot off the ground by the waist.

"Aren't you up early Rachnee? Usually you sleep for another hour at least" Tatsumi asked wondering where the arachne was.

"And miss tying you up in the morning, never" Rachnera used a web to hang from the ceiling, her spider legs holding on to the web while her human part was fiddling with thread to use for bondage most likely. "I'll probably just go back to sleep after breakfast or in the afternoon".

"Rachnee, you know if you let me down I can make breakfast then you can have a nap" Tatsumi suggested.

She closed her eyes in thought "Tempting, very tempting". Rachnera tightened the thread in her hand "but you did promise to try some bondage techniques with me". She clicked the thread holding him up making Tatsumi fall to the ground. "Here" Rachnera tossed a pile of thread in his lap then gagged herself with her thread.

"I really don't know..." Tatsumi started as Rachnera gave him a perverted but demanding look. "Okay" Tatsumi twirled the thread. "Here goes nothing". He tossed and wrapped the thread around both the spider and human parts of her body and pulled tightly.

Biting through the gagging thread, Rachnera smirked. "Well it wasn't a total failure but considering you are still a newbie, I'll forgive you" she licked her lips. "Only because of this" she flicked her wrists and the tangled thread on his arms locked his hands in place. "You tied yourself up more than you did me which is quite hilarious" she flicked her other wrist as a thread tied around his forehead and bottom of his lip.

"Well if you wanted to teach me I would need to be let go from these threads" Tatsumi stated hoping to get free.

"Maybe next time honey" Rachnera flicked her fingers over and over again to test how each moved the human. "But since you couldn't give me bondage, I suppose I'll settle for what the others are having" she flicked her hands, the thread moving him like a puppet. "Breasts are too overrated these days for me because it's not like I will win in that area".

"Rachnee what are you talking about?" Tatsumi asked nervously.

"Fun stuff" she continually flicked her hands making him kneel. "Very fun stuff" flicking the threads again, Tatsumi slapped her thighs with his hands. Another flick made him push apart her legs "it's not fair if I'm left out right?"

"Wait Rachnee just think..." Tatsumi started but she hushed him.

"Less thinking more enjoyment, open wide". Using the thread on his bottom lip to open his mouth, Rachnera grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him to her crotch. "Come on now Tatsumi, holding back will only mean you will be stuck there longer".

'To be honest, Rachnee would probably do that and since I have no escape from thread she could nap the whole time but...' Tatsumi refused to take his eyes off her. 'Oh what the hell' he licked her lower lips slowly from bottom to top. 'Hey it's not so bad' he licked more times this time getting faster, continuing at the quick pace, he could feel Rachnee's hips move with him to get the most out of him. Seeing the arachne not controlling the strings, Tatsumi took the opportunity to move his hand on her and rub her clit with his finger. Reaching up with his other hand, he pinched her nipple "breasts are overrated you say, seems it still affects you the same way".

"S-Shut uuuuuup" Rachnera tightened her legs together arching back making him drink her orgasm. "After *pant* all that *pant* talking you must be *pant* thirsty so drink up, there's more for you to drink" she held his held there making it impossible to escape.

(Flash Back End)

Ms Smith put her hands out in surrender "I know, I know but there is nothing I can do about it". The agent shrugged "Be honest with yourself, you would treat everyone equally and would most likely find time for them".

"Well obviously I would" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"That is good but I will warn you, you may get some attention from interspecies in the streets so I would watch it" Ms Smith's eyes stared from behind the sunglasses. "Just watch yourself Tatsumi, not all interspecies are as nice, if you understand my meaning" Ms Smith slammed her cup on the table.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone and don't expect a chapter this long every update.**

 **Drag Out**


	7. Consequences

**Dangerous Living with Monster Girls**

 **So just before I start, I believe I have had a brain-fart. In my head I did say there was going to be a hellhound in the harem due to a suggestion but forgot to write it in, so unless there are any objections I will add her to the list. (Btw no further additions)**

 **Scattershot98: so I got the right amount of ecchi, good to know that when writing.**

 **Crisisborn: will admit those valid points on Suu and I give a thumbs up (yes she is in the harem now).**

 **Trainerhunter: thanks bud, I'll keep up the work**

 **Jose19: must've copied the measurement wrong but how you noticed is beyond me**

" _Just watch yourself Tatsumi, not all interspecies are as nice, if you understand my meaning" Ms Smith slammed her cup on the table._

"Heh if any of them try and get near my knight, I will roast their asses" Ayako bared her teeth letting a little smoke out.

"Yeah nothing could get past you" Yukia punched the dragon on the arm playfully.

"Please, treasure doesn't need that much muscle, any of us could protect him" Minerva put a hand on her hip.

"Tatsumi, a word" Ms Smith stood up. "In private" she pulled him out of the room closing the door behind them quietly. "This is a serious matter that I remembered coming from another hosts house about what day it is, a full moon" she put a finger to his lips. "Quiet you might make the other girls notice... *sigh* look as much as it looks like you have control over the situation, you don't" she pushed him against the wall. "You must have noticed their change in behaviour, they are getting desperate, haven't you noticed their lovey-dovey act turn more aggressive in an effort to gain your attention" Ms Smith took off her sunglasses. "And I have no choice as a coordinator to allow the protection act to come in place or you could be seriously hurt"

"Protection act? What is that?" Tatsumi whispered.

"The name is a little off but it covers sexual relations, in the way of allowing it but protecting individuals but it is not exactly complete yet". Smith hummed "don't look at me like that I said it is not complete yet but it will keep you out of a cell". The agent shrugged "well the act does allow you and the girls to... fornicate if both of you are willing but the way it is worded along with other legislation and not to mention how little the act has been looked at... any interspecies can legally... take you by force".

"Ms Smith are you saying if I walked down the street, any interspecies can jump me and fuck me without consequence" Tatsumi's eyebrow twitched.

"But you can't act first or you will be thrown in jail, you will need it for tonight though" she put her sunglasses back on. "A bit of advice for tonight hide and run from the girls but in the case you do get caught, for Oct push her down and straddle her and just hope she doesn't wrap you in her tentacles, for Yukia don't look at her as she will not jump you but aphrodisiac will hit you a 100 times more powerful than before, for Minerva talk down and dirty to her then she would probably just present herself, Rachnera is slightly harder but put yourself in a comfortable position so she can tie you up easier, and for Ayako watch out dragons become outraged in the moon and will try to burn you alive unless you can calm her down by being her knight then present yourself and do not move".

Tatsumi gulped "What? Why? I don't get what you are saying?"

"Sorry got to go" The agent left with a wave.

(Night Time)

"I really don't get what Smith is saying, what's going to happen with the girls" Tatsumi pondered. "I wonder where they are? They ran off somewhere in the house a while ago and I can't find them". He opened the door to the bedroom. "Oh Ayako, you're here".

Hearing her name, the dragon raised her head with her eyes illuminating in the dark room. "Grrrrrr" Ayako stepped off the bed as she blow a puff of smoke from her mouth.

"Ayako, are you okay?" Tatsumi stepped back noticing her sharp claws were ready to pounce. "Fuck it" he ran as Ayako leaped to where he was last standing. Roaring, the dragon chased after him in a mad pursuit 'I'll thank anyone who made dragons really slow on ground'. Tatsumi dived down the stairs, running into the nearest room. "Lost her" he sighed hearing her walk back up stairs, not checking any of the rooms.

"Hello sweetie" a soft voice sent a chill down his spine as he searched for the light after not turning it on as he hid from the dragon.

"What the hell" he squirmed as he felt blood rushing to his pants. Finding the switch, he turned on the light to see Yukia in her nightgown "uuhhhh".

"Hm" Yukia hummed letting the nightgown fall, allowing her full aphrodisiac to take effect. "See something you like... and something you would like to do to it?"

'No... must look away... or I'll... Yukia' Tatsumi drooled under the effect, his hands moved up doing groping actions.

 **(Lemon Start – look for the next bold writing if you want to skip)**

"Oh my such lewd movements you are doing there" Yukia teased. _"Oh no I'm trapped"_ Yukia faked as she leaned back on a table. "Come on big boy, I'm wanting to get frisky".

Tatsumi ripped off his shirt, his mind unable to think rationally 'damn sexy...' He tugged down his pants along with his underwear as he edged his way in front of her. "Yukia... mine..." Tatsumi grabbed her wrists and threw her on him.

She bit her lip in anticipation "aren't we eager". Yukia gulped as her back rested completely on the table as her legs were spread by his hands. She giggled as he lined up with her crotch. Unable to control himself, Tatsumi slammed his hips forward "yesssss..." Yukia drawed out as her fangs exposed themselves and her eyes turned red like in a horror movie.

"Wait, what" Tatsumi blinked gaining control of his body again. "Whoa Yukia I um" he backed away nervously "I'm sorry I did that".

"Yes... **you should be sorry** " Yukia leaped on Tatsumi, putting him inside her again. " **Don't you dare take it out again you prick** " Yukia wrapped her legs around his hips so she could slam her hips against his. " **Now be a good boy and fuck me like a slut or I will make you my little bitch... your choice** ".

'Do I just accept this, I can't overpower her and escape...' Tatsumi grabbed her backside. He began to move his hips back and forth slowly, starting to go faster as wet slaps started to get louder and louder.

" **That's it...** " Yukia's tongue fell to the side of her mouth, drool dripping. " **But go faster, harder... moooore** " her tail sneaked round and whipped his ass. " **I said go faster** " Tatsumi sweated his _head_ hitting her back wall at an already quick pace. Yukia rolled her eyes as her tail wrapped around him " **Too slow** ". She put her head forward, taking his mouth for her own forcing her tongue inside and locked with his. Meanwhile her tail took control of his thrusting and sped up the thrusting to at least triple the speed.

"Yukia" he moaned as she hit an orgasm, her walls tightening around him but the thrusting continued. Tatsumi moved his hands up grabbing her breasts giving them a rough fondle. Parting from their long kiss Yukia's upper body slumped down exhausted but her tail kept him moving obviously insistent on getting his seed.

" **Come on, give me your children you little bitch** " her legs secured him in place her walls squeezing him, successfully breaking his limit. " **I... I... ahh... grr...** " her tail dropped as the hot seed brought her to her biggest climax. Unable to milk anymore from him, Yukia collapsed into his chest.

"Phew I thought she wouldn't let up for hours given her race but that personality change was a bit much even for a full moon right" Tatsumi carried the elder devil to the couch and laid her down on it. "The girls are all heated up because of the moon so I guess I can't really put a blanket over her without her overheating but". He gulped "where are the other girls, I need a safe spot..." He looked at Yukia "can't trust her to be down for long". Tatsumi inched closer to the door "Logically speaking... I have no idea".

"Maybe you have a good idea on how to have fun after giving me such a show" Tatsumi looked up at the ceiling to see Rachnera's 6 eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. The arachne dropped down flipping to her 8 legs with a light thud. "Kidding, want a game of cards? Arachne don't get worked up over the moon, we already express ourselves fully and laziness is in our nature... but" she looked down.

Tatsumi tilted his head confused before his hands moved to cover his manhood "well it's nice to hear you haven't gone crazy like the others".

"Yeah how could I go crazy honey..." Rachnera shrugged. "I am already crazy after all, arachne always have to hold back but on a night like this why should I".

"Rachnee wait I'll want to survive the night, if we do it then..." the arachne laughed at him.

"Oh and miss the chance of your sticky honey" Rachnera walked forward as he stepped back tripping on a thread placed behind him. "Still able to go it seems" she crawled above him, her spider legs pinning him down. "I told you before to stop resisting... I don't want to tie you up to do this, I want us to explore each others bodies, now relax" she grabbed his base and put his _head_ against her tongue. Feeling him calm down, Rachnera ran her tongue around his member, going down then up opening her mouth wide sliding half of him in her mouth.

"R-Rachnee" Tatsumi slurred out making her grin internally as her head started to bob up and down. Rachnera closed her eyes as his member moved back and forth from the back of her mouth to halfway down her throat. He reached a hand out and put it on top of her head to help her bob up and down. "I... can't" Tatsumi unintentionally held Rachnera's head right down as he came forcing her to swallow all of it. After a minute, Tatsumi realised her position letting her up.

"God *cough* damn, did you have to cum in my throat" Rachnera rubbed her throat. "But it's your turn now, I've earned an award haven't I?" the arachne stood up presenting herself as she rubbed her nipples.

"Are you sure you're not affected by the moon?" Tatsumi kneeled down.

"I'm not going to answer that" she winked with her three left eyes. Tatsumi shook his head grabbing her hips bring his tongue to her lower lips "just know this honey, if you feel a _light_ scratching you're doing a good job". Slipping his tongue past her _lip,_ Tatsumi tried to pull her closer as he continually tried to get deeper. "H-honey... I-I" Rachnera shuddered.

'Wow Rachnee is really easy to please' he moved his hands, his left running up and down her thigh while the right began to rub and pinch her clit gently. Feeling Rachnera's hands hold his head tightly against her, she gasped as she reached an orgasm, squirting into his mouth and on his face. "Quite bitter tasting, not complaining though" Tatsumi stood still as Rachnera grabbed him to lick her own juices off his face.

"Then why don't you sweeten me up _honey_ " Rachnera grabbed his member with a sparkle in her eye. "There's **no escape honey, you will have fun with us whether** " she moved his _head_ against her. " **I told you before, I won't get crazy over the moon... why... because I'm already crazy** " in one motion she slammed their hips together, her human half wrapping her limbs around him.

Immediately after doing so however, Rachnera shivered half collapsing on him unable to move. "R-Rachnee" Tatsumi struggled to hold her up but fell down, only to find webs string Rachnera up. She was now upside down, similar to a doggy style position except her spider half along with her human legs was lifted into the air. "Well... it's your fetish after all" Tatsumi looked over her form.

"Hone~y... hurry up" she swayed her behind side to side tied up in the web. "Taking an arachne from behind is something not many can say they have done before, maybe if you do a good j-aaahh" Rachnera gasped. "Aren't you bold, putting your meat inside without telling me" she licked her lips. "Ahhggr..." she half moaned - half growled as he moved slowly.

"Rachnee?" Tatsumi gave her a critical look. "Do you just talk big about sexual stuff but can't take it yourself?"

"No I... **if you don't start moving those hips, I will force them to move** " Rachnera screeched actually scaring him. Complying with her threats, Tatsumi began sliding in and out of her gently. Quickly picking up the pace, the pounding getting rougher. 'Honey if you continue like that, you're going to split me in half' she drooled in thought.

'Focus Tatsumi, I have to do Rachnee fast and hide or I might be dead by morning' Tatsumi gritted his teeth for the next 15 minutes as he continually thrusting as hard as he could hoping Rachnera would be full satisfied and not come after him again tonight. With one final thrust, Tatsumi held Rachnera's hips against his load inside her. Panting slightly, he pulled out of the arachne and walked around the frond of her tied up body "Rachnee?" 6 red eyes looked up with a hunger still there "I'll just be going now". Tatsumi backed away from her noticing Yukia was starting to move again 'time to run'. Quietly opening the door, he stepped out noticing Ayako seemed to be upstairs if her footsteps were anything to go by but they were dangerously heading towards the stairs. 'Got to hide but where... downstairs there's the dining area I was just in, bathroom and lounge... the first option is not a good idea and... Ayako is coming downstairs, hello bathroom'. Tatsumi sneaked into the bathroom and closed the door silently, locking it although not that it would do much by locking the door.

'Safe for now... wait what is that sound' cold sweat ran down his forehead as a wet slippery sound was echoing. "Um this is scarier in real life than it looks from behind a screen" Tatsumi gulped. The so called source of sound just happened to involve Minerva, Oct, and with a mind of their own... eight slippery tentacles.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Sorry it has been a while since I updated, I just learned the hard way to not leave a lemon half written or it's going to be hard to continue. But anyway I hope you enjoyed and in case you are wondering the next chapter will not be another long lemon, I have decided to put the lemons from the night in omakes, if that's alright with everyone. Also next time, slimy fun.**

 **Drag out.**


End file.
